The Dark Prince
by ItsHardToAdmitYourWrong
Summary: What if Voldemort had almost lost the first war and never branded Harry as his equal? Follows Voldemort's adopted son's experience as he attempts to infiltrate the Order by 'studying' at Hogwarts. Original main characters. POV of someone who believes that Voldemort's cause is just. Dark with strong language at times
1. Chapter 0

Preface

I believe that there is an alternative universe somewhere out there where Wormtail was sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor and died in a bar fight at the age of 23. In this world, Snape never joined Voldemort's crusade, and as such didn't become the double-agent that we've all come to love, instead he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts as the infamous emo-professor. He, as such, never heard the prophecy being told in the Three Broomsticks. Since Voldemort never heard the prophecy, and Wormtail didn't rat out his friends, the Potters lived on and their son grew up with two little siblings while Voldemort wasn't destroyed by his own curse on that Halloween night.

This world showcased the war between the Light and the Dark continuing to rage on, but the Light was winning. Every day, more and more wizards stood up to the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters starting falling like bees to the commonly-beloved group of wizards called the Order of the Phoenix. All of it was led by the great Albus Dumbledore who wheedled massive power in England, the government, and the courts.

In 1986, Voldemort's army was shriveled up and only his most trusted core of followers remained. He knew that if he continued the war, then his followers would be captured and when Voldemort's body inevitably withers away due to age, there would be no-one there to help revive his broken soul and would make his Horcruxes worthless.

Voldemort looked at his enemies and realized something, they were creating their future fighters. The Potters, the Blacks, the Shaklebolts, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, all of them were raising children who would one day take on the fight themselves. Voldemort looked at his servants and saw that only three of them, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had heirs that would serve the Dark Lord.

On a winter day in his hidden castle, the Dark Lord commanded his two most trusted servants, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, to go and retrieve him a child. A child, he thought, he would train and grow to be the perfect and absolutely-loyal servant to the Dark Lord who would become his right-hand man as Voldemort's human body, then already 80 years old, slowly started withering and slowing.

Lucius did as his master commanded and after several disappointing affairs he found a young boy, just 6 years old, at an orphanage in Blackpool, England. The child was dropped off at the orphanage when he was just 2 days old by his muggle mother after she found out the father was a wizard. When Lucius brought the boy to the hidden castle, Lord Voldemort looked into the boy's mind and saw much in the boy as he did in himself when he was just an orphan boy, and accepted the child as his son.

For the next 10 years, the Dark Lord taught the boy the Dark Arts and had Lucius and Bellatrix help raise the boy. When the child was just 12 years old, the Dark Lord accepted the boy as his true son, gave the boy the title of the Dark Prince, and burned a large Death Mark on the boy's back to establish the boy's credit as the commander of the Death Eaters in Voldemort's stead.

In the first 8 years after the incorporation of the boy, Voldemort halted the war and focused on rebuilding his forces. Finally, he restarted his campaign for power, led by his son and a new collection of loyal Death Eaters.

The Ministry and the Order were not prepared and control of the public was starting to slip from their hands. But that all changed when the Dark Lord ordered a raid on a warehouse of magical objects in Poland. Someone on the inside ratted out the raid and all 30 Death Eaters were captured. Over the next two months, the Ministry and the Order captured almost 3/4ths of the Death Eaters by raiding meetings from other rats and placing public rewards on Death Eaters. The finishing blow to Voldemort's renewed army was the election of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had run a campaign of making sure that the imprisoned Death Eaters never attacked the innocent again, and he did that.

In the course of three days, the Wizengamot put 160 captured and previously imprisoned Death Eaters on trial and gave 135 the Dementor's Kiss. The rest were put in jail or freed, but the blow was crushing to Voldemort and put Dumbledore (the puppet-master of the Ministry, Auror department, and Order as all of them were run by Dumbledore lovers) in complete control of the war and wizarding England.

It looked as though the war was over for sure now, but the Dark Lord's son had an idea. He realized that the war had turned against them because of snitches in their ranks, so to turn the tide in their favor, they would need to get a snitch in Dumbledore's ranks. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done as they hadn't been able to do so in over the course of 2 decades.

Then the Dark Prince proposed another idea, what if he enrolled in Hogwarts? He pointed out to his father that he could work inside their system at their headquarters and find information on their moves. They would never suspect a child, just 16, to be the Dark Lord's son so he would never have to worry about being caught.

The Dark Lord gave it some thought, it could turn the war in their favor but what would happen if they captured and killed the boy? Voldemort had spent so much time and energy in raising the boy, and it could all be gone if Dumbledore comes snooping. However, the Dark Lord trusted his son to be a smart enough to complete the mission, so he allowed the boy to join Hogwarts as a spy.

The Dark Prince first went out and programmed a childless wizarding couple to believe that they had a son who had been homeschooled since birth, but was now ready to join school. Lucius created a complete background and history for this new 16-year old boy from Williamsburg, England that was to be named Lee Anderson. After being successful signed up and admitted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, on the morning of September 1st, Lee Disapparated from Riddle Castle in northern Scotland to King's Cross Train Station in London.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Damn, this place is crowded_ , Lee thought as he made his way thru the London train station with his dark blue trunk being pulled behind him. The passageways were about 25 feet high and completely made out of brick. The floor was covered in stepped-on-gum and garbage was shoved under the benches that were against the walls. The ceiling was light nicely with the long fluorescent lights but the noise from travelers and commuters echoed throughout the brick hallways and created a buzz of noise combined with the scrapping of shoes and wheels rolling on the concrete ground.

Lee, as was his new name, was 16 years old, had spent his whole life acting like an adult, and holding the respect of many other adults; but as he walked through the train station in his newly purchased black Hogwarts robes, hailing a fake name, and a trunk full of secrets; he felt more like a little kid trying to find way instead of a man on a mission.

Lee knew the directions on how to go thru the poorly laid out station to the hidden Platform 9 ¾ from listening to Lucius Malfoy, but now that he was in King's Cross he was completely lost on how to get from wherever the heck he was at to the visible and non-running through-walls-entrances of Platform 9 and 10. He was supposed to go down a hallway for two intersections and then turn left. However, he had only walked through one intersection and was in a central courtyard with hallways extending in many different directions.

In all honesty, Lee had spent his whole life living in a castle so he wasn't used to having to traverse the crowded station. Being as tall as he was, he looked over the people's heads and looked for some sort of directions but nothing he saw was what he wanted.

Kate Brigham was also walking thru King's Cross with her family as the four Brigham's made the familiar walk towards the Hogwarts Express. Her mother and father, both white with blond hair and their bright robes, were talking basically non-stop about all sorts of things that they found interesting. Kate just casually made comments when they stopped talking to appease them, but didn't really listen to what they were talking about. After spending so many years of listening to her parents and younger sister sit and babble for hours on end in the house, she realized it's best just to nod your head and go along with whatever they're saying instead of trying to follow their train of thought.

Kate had just made it thru the central hub when she saw a tall boy, about 6' with short black hair and black robes that was about her age looking around as if he was lost as ever. When her eyes laid on the trunk that he had with him, she knew he must be going to Hogwarts.

She looked at her younger sister, who was a spitting image of their mother and was about to start her 2nd year at Hogwarts, and while her parents started talking to one of their friends that they saw walking-about she told her sister, "Hold my cart, I'm going to give that guy directions."

"Why? Is it because he's cute?" Megan asked, all interested.

"No. He's obviously lost and he's probably trying to find Platform 9 ¾."

"Sure…I'm sure it's not because he's cute and you like tall boys with black hair." Megan said, making fun of her sister.

"Shut up, Megan." Was all Kate said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the boy…

Lee finally saw a sign hanging on the far wall that read "Platform 8-12," He grabbed his cart when a girl with black hair and a fake tan walked over to him and said, "Are you lost?"

Lee looked over the girl for few seconds. She was a normal height for a girl, but too skinny at maybe 110 to 120 lbs. Her black hair was flat and straight and hung mostly on her right side and she kept her head slightly tilted to that side. Her eyes were a light green color and she had a straight nose. Her teeth were hidden by her gums more than most people but they were extremely clean. The girl's skin was a golden tan color from either special dye or a make-up spell. Her purple shirt was an average length V-neck and her jeans were a tad too skinny for her. 'I guess she has grown up around other girls who care far too much about their own weight and appearance', Lee thought. Finally, her stance was slightly bent forward and she felt most comfortable with her arms crossed across her chest and her legs twisted together.

"Umm…No." He finally said to the girl. He's never been good with personal conversation. Perhaps it is because he never actually talked normally with someone. Or maybe it's from an important statement that an older Death Eater said to him years ago, 'People are so fucking stupid'. So simple, and yet, so true.

"Are you not sure if you're lost?" Kate asked.

"I'm just confused on why you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you walk over to me, a stranger?" Lee pointed out.

"Because you looked like you were lost."

"Oh, no, I'm good. I was just looking for Platform 9."

"Platform 9?"

"Yeah. It's the only platform with a 9 in it. It's not like there's Platform 9.5 or Platform 9 ¾." He said, feeling like messing with her.

"Yeah…well, see ya."

"Am I really that bad at sarcasm?"

"What?"

"Oh my god, never mind. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Lee said, grabbing his trunk and walking away.

"What?!" Kate yelled toward the boy as he walked away. Kate felt like a total idiot as she walked back to her family who was eyeing her weirdly.

Lee continued down the hallway and turned left, arriving at the four brick columns that stretched from the end of Platform 9 to the beginning of Platform 10. He understood that he was to run right at the west side of the brick column and he would be teleported to the platform, but he simply choice to walk over to the wall across the lane and waited for a family to run blindly at the brick wall before he did it himself. It was one of the many lessons that his father drilled into Lee that he was not a pawn in this game of chess. Voldemort taught that boy that he was the King and Lee was his knight. Lee would be the one to lead the King to victory to ensure that the pawns that protected them all were safe from the knights and kings on the other side of the board. However, until the day comes in which Voldemort was the sole King on the board, Lee as a knight was entitled and encouraged to watch the pawns of the world test and try the unknown while he laid back and waited for the time to strike.

He had only been waiting there a few minutes when he saw the girl from earlier walking over to the magical wall with her family. As the girl noticed him, she shouted, "Is someone scared of running at a brick wall?"

"I'm not too interested in a concussion." Lee replied back, knowing that jokes were the tool of a 'regular person' according to his hours of learning how to act as a normal kid by Narcissa Malfoy.

Kate laughed and followed her dad through the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Lee stood there for another few seconds before he grabbed his crap and ran at a perfectly real looking brick wall but disappeared from King's Cross just a millisecond before he hit the wall.

A few minutes later, Lee slide the door closed of his empty train compartment before putting a spell on the windows to make it look like it was full of students, that way no else tried to come in. He had already put his trunk on the luggage cars behind the seats, but his pockets were filled with the illegal objects he had shrunken in size and was bringing with him.

In his breast pocket was his three spare wands that worked for him that he'd taken from victims. His Death Eater mask, made with silver and resembled a dragon's face, was attached to a chain around his neck. A shockproof container was in one of the pockets in the robes and held potions including Veritaserum and numerous poisons. Finally, in his pants pocket there is a notebook that is very special for the fact that the notebook is connected to another and anything written in one will appear in the other. This is how Voldemort will be giving his orders and how Lee will get information to the Death Eaters.

While Lee hopped on the creaky compartment seat and took a nap, Kate slide into a compartment on the other side of the train with her two friends, Matt and Lori. It is true that Kate has a fake tan, but it looks real to most people. This however cannot be said about Lori's. Her skin is so tan, that it's completely obvious that she's gotten multiple tans. Lori even remembers in 3rd year when she came back from winter break orange from the fake tan she had received.

Lori is best described as a stereotypical cheerleader from a television show. She's blonde, tall, skinny, way too obsessed about her looks, loves spreading and hearing rumors, and never freaking shuts up. The only difference is that fact that Lori isn't a skank who moves from one guy to the next. Instead she's fallen pretty hard for Matt and has been patiently, well…maybe not patiently, but waiting for Matt to grow some balls and kiss her.

Matt is a regular guy. Medium height and weight, a nice guy but not popular, more of a follower and a listener instead of an doer, but he does play for the Quidditch team along with his two roommates, Craig and Charlie.

When the three were all situated, they felt the train start moving, and Lori just came right out and almost yelled, "So, who's the boy?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Megan came and told me you were talking to a boy. So, details." Lori told her.

"No details. He looked lost, I asked if he was lost, he said no, said a joke that I didn't get, and walked away."

"That's not all." Lori pleaded.

"Yes it is, Lori."

"But Megan told me he was cute."

"He was but there's probably a reason that I've never meet him at Hogwarts." Kate pointed out.

Lori just huffed and stated, "I don't know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a 6th year and you've never even been on a date. Then this boy comes along, black hair and tall, just like you like, and you just let him walk away."

"How does everyone know what kind of guy I like?" Kate asked out loud.

"It's pretty obvious." Matt injected.

"I don't even know what house he's in or even the year's he in."

"That's because you didn't ask." Lori pointed out.

"Duh."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Because I didn't want to." Kate explained.

"That's a shitty excuse. You walked up to a random guy in a crowded train station. That definitely means you want him."

"Take that back." Kate told her.

"Nope."

"Lori."

"Kate."

"Take that back."

"Not until you get out of this cart, find him, ask for his name, and come back."

"That isn't going to happen."

"Whatever…pansy." Lori playfully added.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six hours later the train suddenly came to a complete stop outside Hogwarts and Lee rolled right off the couch and landed hard on the floor. After rubbing the back of his head and cussing a bunch of times, he followed the rest of the students onto the train platform.

The night was dark and Lee could feel the rain that was about to come pouring down on them. He heard the half-giant calling for the first-years as the rest of the students were walking over to a line of carriages that were being pulled by skeleton horses.

"Mr. Anderson!" Lee heard an older woman say, before he watched as professor McGonagall walked over to him and continued. "Are you Lee?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, knowing that he would need to be polite and invisible around people.

"Since this is your first year at Hogwarts, you may take the boat ride on Black Lake."

"No thank you. I'd prefer to go with the upperclassmen. I don't want to make a big show out of my arrival."

"Well than, what about your sorting? As an incoming 6th year, you are given the options between doing the sorting now, before everyone arrives, or doing it with the 1st years. But, based on your previous choice, you will likely want the first option."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then follow your fellow upperclassmen to the Great Hall and walk to the table at the front. Tell the professors there that you a new student and need to be sorted."

"I will, thank you." He said politely before hopping onto the closest carriage.

Lee rode the black carriage through the full moon light on a dirt path with a bunch of 3rd year Gryffindors who were all excited about the Quidditch tryouts that three of them were trying out for. After following the crowd through the grassy noels on the front lawn, he walked into the Great Hall and made his way to the table at the end and found five professors sitting there.

"Hi," Lee told them. "I'm a new student, but I'll be starting as a 6th year and I need to be sorted."

"Ahh, you must be Mr. Anderson!" A redheaded professor said, "Just take the hat off of that stool that's beside you, place it on your head, and sit on the stool."

Lee knew all about the Sorting Hat, and knew best of all that it couldn't devolve anything it sees to anyone else, including the Headmaster. This made sure that all of his secrets and the secrets of Voldemort and the Death Eaters were safe as well.

Lee closed his eyes and felt the Sorting Hat run through his memories as it asked; _do you regret it? Do you regret the people you have hurt, brainwashed, and killed? Does the grief and remorse fill you up and make your insides burn? I know the answers to these questions already. You do not regret your actions because in your heart you believe that with every step you take, you are bringing the world into a system where the innocent are safe and don't have to worry about being hurt by those who have power. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has made you believe in a world where the wizarding world rules over the muggles. I may never know if I could have said anything to you that would make you see the errors of you way. But I do know your darkest secret._

 _I do know the one thing that causes you to lay awake at night. You know that you will die. You know that by following your master you are signing your own death certificate. You have seen yourself being surrounded or killed in your sleep. You may have used this to empower your training, but you know you will be dead soon, but you still put everything into your cause to, what you think is, saving the innocent from those with power._

 _It is for this very reason that I will not put you in the House of Salazar Slytherin. You are more concerned about your cause then of your life, which makes you a poor choice for Slytherin. However, you chose to sit back and watch the so-called pawns on the chessboard take the risks for you, and as such I will not put you with those of Gryffindor. You do not seek the knowledge of the world and will not be a Ravenclaw. You are a hard worker and will do anything for the thing you love most, your cause._

 _You may be the son of the Dark Lord, commander of the Death Eaters, the personal torturer and interrogator from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the murdered of 208 muggles and wizards. But here, at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be a "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Lee opened his eyes and looked out into the hall. Most of the upperclassmen that had arrived were looking at him as he took off the Sorting Hat and set it on the stool after saying thank you to the professors.

He walked to the line of tables on the right side of the room that held the yellow flags above their table and saw the girl he talked to in the train station sitting towards the middle of the table. She had changed into black robes like everyone else in the room, and was sitting with a blond haired girl and a boy with brown hair.

Lee remembered from searching through the girl's head that she was a 6th year because one of her happiest moments was getting her invitation for Hogwarts and the letter read September 1st, 1992 and would make her a 6th year. He realized that the boy was probably a 6th year too and would mean that he will be one of Lee's roommates. So, he walked over to the three and sat in the empty seat beside the girl.

The group was quiet for a couple of seconds. Kate was thinking that she was supposed to be the one to start the conversation but thankfully Matt asked the boy, "Did you change Houses?"

"No." The boy responded. "Actually, I'm new here. I was homeschooled for all my life until now and since I'm 16 they let me start here as a 6th year.

"Holy crap, so are we! I'm Matt." He said, presenting his hand to Lee, "I'm going to be one of your roommates."

"Lee." He said, shaking Matt's hand.

"This is Lori," Matt said, pointing at the blonde girl beside him, "and this is Kate." Pointing to the train station girl.

"Why were you up there for so long?" Lori asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"It took like a full minute for you to be sorted. I was sorted in 3 seconds. Kate was sorted as soon as the hat touched her head. What did you it say to you that made it take so long?"

"He just asked me why I do what I do and then explained why I wasn't put in the other Houses before putting me in Hufflepuff."

"Was Hufflepuff what you wanted to be put in?" Lori asked.

"I'm not sure. I was expecting to be put in Slytherin" he said, and got disgusted looks from the people who were listening, "but the hat quickly explained that I was the total opposite of a Slytherin. Then it explained I didn't have the blind-trust to go into Gryffindor and that I didn't care enough about knowledge and learning to be in Ravenclaw. So that just left Hufflepuff."

The three asked a few more pointless questions before Dumbledore rose up from the end table and started talking. He gave his yearly speech, making a few bad jokes while at it, and sorted the first-years before letting the students eat under the starlight from the ceiling and the candlelight from a million candles floating in the air.

Lee felt a little awkward eating the food because he realized that he had no way of knowing if it was poisoned and he could be killed at any bite, but he just couldn't say no to the mac & cheese that keep refilling on his plate.

"Do you think you're prepared for the classes?" Kate asked Lee.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"My parents never taught me much of some of the courses I'm having to take."

"What did they teach you?" She asked.

"Mostly potions and transfiguration." Lee replied. It's true that Lee was taught potions and transfiguration, but most of what he learned was how to be Lucius and Bellatrix's successors; so he learned the Dark Arts, manipulation, interrogating, and the _Imperius_ spell for years. Voldemort even taught him the Dark Arts and how to duel since he got his first wand at the age of 7.

Lee trained every day of his life, but he spent 80% of his time practicing only one spell, Fiendfyre. The spell releases cursed fire from the end of the wand that rages and can only be put out by the spell caster or by a team of powerful wizards. Lee saw the Dark Lord perform the spell when he was 9. After that he spent every day practicing controlling the fire like an extension of his body.

Now at 16, he was able to defeat his father in battle almost every time by using the fire to attack the enemy from every side and is so tough that only the extinguishing spell from Lee's wand will put out the fire. It is the spell that he relies on most, and will be the spell that he will use to kill Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well that's good," Matt replied. "Those are my hardest classes. What about Charms, History, and Herbology?"

"I know absolutely nothing about any of those."

"So how are you going to stay with the class?"

"I'll do fine. I might have to learn 5 years' worth of material in one year, but I've always been good at magic and learning so I don't think I'll have to must of a difficult time."

"Well, we'll help you pass the classes if you need it too." Matt said.

"Thanks." Lee simply replied before his plate refilled with another mound of mac & cheese.

After the food disappeared, Lee walked with the other Hufflepuffs to the 3rd floor. He walked down a brightly lit hallway till he reached a large picture of Helga Hufflepuff against the wall. The Hufflepuff prefect told them the password, 'hard work' ( _really? That's like having a pizza restaurants Wi-Fi password something as easy as 'pizza'_ ), and walked into the large oval room with lots of bean bags and couches randomly laid out, plants everywhere, and a fireplace at the end.

Lori brought over the other four 6th years and introduced Lee to them. Charlie Boyle was a tall and lanky white boy with a ginormous nose and a heavy Scottish accent. Craig Waters was a medium sized black boy with a short haircut, glasses, and loves to cuss. Sam Vonnegut was a large girl with brown curly hair and Lee summed her up in one word, 'tomboy'. Finally, there was Daphne Willis. She was short, shy, petite, didn't say much, long brown hair, and Lee really found her cute.

After Lee had to answer a bunch of questions from various Hufflepuffs about his past (that he made up as he went), his family (which he referred Voldemort to as grandpa, Lucius as uncle, and Bellatrix as his aunt), and what classes he was most excited about. Finally, he and Matt made their way up to the boy's dormitory and Lee walked inside.

The room was about the size of his room in the Riddle Castle, but it was round, had four beds, a fireplace on the far wall, a small garden in the middle, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a door on the left that lead to the bathroom and the shower. Craig and Charlie's bed were on the left side, and Matt and Lee sleep on the two beds to the right.

Lee had finished putting the items from his pockets in his trunk when Matt pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey from his trunk and said, "Men, it is time we celebrate."

Lee pulled four glasses from a cabinet in the room and as Matt filled each of them up, he said, "It is our sixth year, the year of partying. This year is the free year as the next will bring the N.E.W.T.'s and next year, the girls will start expecting long-term relationships. This is the year we will finally win the Quidditch Cup, the House Cup, and with the help our new roommate, it will be the year that we finally get Charlie in a broom closet. So raise a glass men. To us!" He said and the four boys each chugged the whiskey.

Charlie put the cup on the counter and ran to the bathroom where the others heard him throw up. Craig pulled out his wand and started using the _Augamenti_ to dour water on his throat. Matt was shaking his head back and forth and cussing madly. Lee just looked at them and asked, "What's the problem? Too hot for you?"

"How the fuck doesn't that burn your throat, Lee?" Matt asked.

"I've been drinking this shit for years." Lee replied. Plus, he has put himself inside the fire from Fiendfyre so many times that he had magically made him immune to heat and fire.

"I though homeschooled kids were all innocent." Craig said.

"Not all of us." Lee said while pouring himself another shot and downing it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Lee woke up to a loud banging and noticed that it was coming from the door.

"Who's there?" Matt asked from his bed.

"Zach." The voice said, Zach was a 7th year boy, "What are you guys doing?"

"What the fuck do you think we're doing, Zach? We were fucking sleeping before you woke us up." Craig yelled from his bed.

"Well, one of you should look at a clock because your class started 20 minutes ago." Zach replied.

The four boys all cussed under their breath as they slide out of bed and quickly started to put on their robes. Charlie unlocked the door and Zach came in and told them, "Did nobody set an alarm?"

"Isn't that fucking obvious?" Craig pointed out.

"How'd you even know we were still asleep?" Matt asked.

"McGonagall asked me to check out why all of her Hufflepuff boys were missing."

"Shit." Charlie said. "We just had to be given Transfiguration on the first day of school."

"Oh, yeah, here's your class schedule." Zach said, handing Matt a piece of paper as he was throwing stuff into his bag.

"It's not just Transfiguration, its double Transfiguration!" Matt told them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lee asked.

"It means its two sessions of Transfiguration back to back. So we get to sit through a 4 hour session of Transfiguration every Monday morning." Matt replied.

"That is some major bullshit." Craig announced, who is not a happy camper in the morning, "At least tell me the rest of the day is easy."

"After lunch we got potions and Charms…and guess what -" Matt started saying.

"I swear," Craig replied, "if you're going to say that we have Astronomy on Monday night, I'm going to freak the fuck out."

"Let's go, fuckers." Charlie said, leading the three other boys as they ran out of the room, down the stairwell, through the Common Room, and down the empty hallways.

When they reached the main staircase Craig asked, "Came we grab some grub first?"

"No." Matt replied as they waited for the staircase to fall into place.

"Dude, I'm fucking starving."

"Well I'm more scared of McGonagall than of not eating till lunch." Matt replied as they ran down the stairs.

"I second that shit." Charlie replied as they started running down the Transfiguration hallway.

Kate was listening to McGonagall go over the information they learned last year when she heard people running down the hall, checking doors, and then the door to the classroom opened and there stood Craig and Lee. They both looked around and Craig led the other three boys into the room and to the four sets reserved for the Hufflepuff boys.

McGonagall watched the boys find their seats and then said, "I would expect better from four 6th years."

"I'm sorry, professor." Matt explained. "We forgot to set an alarm."

"Do you believe that that is an acceptable excuse?" She asked.

Lee noticed Matt was about to apologize again so Lee just replied, "Yes."

"If you believe that is an acceptable excuse, then you are excused." She said before continuing her lesson. Matt nudged Lee and gave him a thumbs up for speaking up to McGonagall.

Lee followed along to what McGonagall was teaching and knew most of it. He just needed to learn a couple spells that Lucius never thought him and memorize a few formulas that he skipped over in the books he read. When McGonagall finished her lector, she let the student's practice their spells and Matt taught Lee the rest of the spells he didn't know.

Finally, class was over and everyone started leaving, but McGonagall asked Lee to stay behind. Matt just patted him on the shoulder as he and Lori were the last ones to leave the room.

Lee walked over to McGonagall's desk and she told him, "I was impressed by what you already know. You seem to have a firm grasp on both the spell and math side of the material. If you would, could you tell me what your family taught you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I learned Transfiguration and Potions primarily. My uncle was big into protection and taught me a lot of offensive and defensive spells."

"What of charms?"

"Just the regular ones that people use."

"History?"

"Nothing really." He told her, but in reality he knew a lot of history. The only difference is the fact that he probably learned about the history from one side while the history taught here was from the other side.

"Herbology?"

"None, ma'am."

"Astrology?"

"Nothing at all."

"What did you chose as your electives?"

"Just Arithmancy."

"That is considered the hardest elective. May I ask why you chose them?"

"We had a large library and we had lots of books on magical limitations and other subsidies of Arithmancy."

"Did you learn any other subjects?"

"Not any you teach here." Lee said offhand without realizing it.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…I read a lot about Alchemy."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, my grandpa was big into it." Lee said. Voldemort had taught Lee a lot about Alchemy because Voldemort always wanted to have the Sorcerer's stone.

"How much do you know?"

"Some." He replied.

"Dumbledore is thinking about having a weekend class on Alchemy, but he needed to make sure there was enough interest. Would you be interested?"

 _Would I be interested in being able to be in the same room as Dumbledore, enabling me to view his movements, tactics, and gaining his trust? All while learning about Alchemy from the unquestioned leading practitioner of Alchemy in history?_ "Yes, ma'am. I would be very interested."

"Good. Now, you have lunch right now, and if I'm correct you will be going to Potions after this."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Lee said as he walked out of the room.

 _So far, so good. I've made it in without any trouble. I haven't made a ruckus and I've been placed in a group of friends that I can use as cover when I need to get away. I got put in Hufflepuff, which means that no one will ever expect me of doing anything bad because no one ever remembers Hufflepuff. I've got some fun friends, some rumor friends that love telling rumors, and all of them have fluid minds that I can look through whenever I need. And now, I've got a way to be right under Dumbledore's nose and build his trust._ _This just couldn't get better…_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Lee walked into the Great Hall, he noticed there was an empty seat in their section beside Daphne, so he plopped down right there beside her and Matt. Lee couldn't deny, the girl was straight up beautiful, and Lee had no trouble with the idea of trying to woo her over.

"So," Matt asked, "What did McGonagall say to you?"

"Oh, you know," Lee remarked, "the regular stuff. You suck at everything, don't be friends with Matt, and always use protection...especially with the Ravenclaws girls."

Matt started laughing but Lori asked, "What did she really say?"

"She asked me what I had learned while homeschooled and then told me that Dumbledore was going to start an Alchemy class."

"I'll join that." Daphne remarked.

"You like Alchemy?" Lee asked.

"Not really. Actually I have no idea what that is, but I just really don't want to spend another year in Divinations. So if I join this class then I can get rid of the worst, class, ever."

"Is it that bad?" Lee asked.

Craig jumped in and explained, "The class is just a big circus act, and to pass the class, you have to play along. Like, she'll make you drink a cup of tea and have you interpret the remains. All you have to do is connect to something that resembles a shape and start making up lies about how that shape was seen in your dreams or connects to your childhood."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "We've got the best grade in the class solely because we make up the best stories."

"It's true." Kate injected. "It's a real treat to hear the stories they tell."

"You guys remember the polar bears?" Sam asked.

Everyone agreed and Lee asked, "What polar bears?"

"Two years ago," Lori explained, "we were sitting in Divinations when the professor called on Craig and Charlie to interpret their placemat. The two told the professor that they keep seeing polar bears in the designs."

Craig continued the story and said, "Yeah, and Charlie got up and shouted about his polar bear dream last night. We started telling the class how we each had a dream where we were fighting alien polar bears."

"It went on for an hour." Sam remarked. "They even started talking in Shakespearean accents."

"Where art thou, King Alien?" Charlie remarked.

"To be, or not to be. That is the question you will ask my machine gun!" Craig remarked, fake shooting.

Sam continued and said, "At one point they were acting out the battle of the polar bears and aliens. Craig got captured, Charlie used polar bear magic to retrieve him, and best of all, -"

"They sang Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you' in the highest and loudest voices they could do because it was the alien's only weakness." Kate told them.

"I still can't believe Charlie took off his shirt and used it as a bandura." Daphne inputted.

"Or when Craig got up on a table and gave an 'inspirational speech' before the battle." Lori said.

"My favorite part was when Craig pretended to be shoot and had a dying conversation with Charlie. They were crying, singing, and screaming. How did you come back to life, Craig?" Kate remarked.

"The polar bear emperor sacrificed himself to save me." Craig told them. "Then we led the charge of the polar bears and saved the world from the green aliens. It was the best hour of my entire life."

"We even got a plaque for it." Charlie told Lee. "The professor deemed it the best representation of trans-metaphorical illumination of the 4th dimensions she had ever seen."

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"No fucking idea." Charlie replied.

"Oh my god." Lori said to Matt, "Did you not brush your teeth this morning?"

"No, we literally got dressed in 1 minute and ran out of the room."

"Well, you need to go brush your teeth because your breath stinks."

"That's probably the -" Lee started to say but got a look from Matt so he stopped talking and shoved some food in his mouth.

"Probably the what?" Lori asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something else." Lee responded.

"Sure…" Lori said.

"Well," Matt injected. "We should probably start walking to our next class."

"You have class?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Ancient Runes." Matt replied. "Kate and I take it."

"What's that about?"

"I have no idea. We just rememorize shapes and shit." Matt replied.

"Sounds exciting." Lee sarcastically replied.

"It's more than that." Kate said. "We learn how shapes and magical symbols affect people and objects."

Matt injected, "I've been trying to understand what the heck the class is about ever single 3rd year, but all I know is that they memorize lots of symbols and look at rocks."

"Sounds about right." Lee replied and him and Kate said goodbye and went to class.

"So, now what?" Craig asked the group.

"Daphne," Lori asked, "you want to go paint our nails?"

"You know it." She replied and they walked over.

"I think I'm going to look at the library." Lee said, saying goodbye and walking out of the Great Hall.

He made him way up to the 4th floor, where he remembered one of the students said the library was at, and walked inside. The room was a large square with bookshelves that were 15 feet tall stacked up one after the other for 200 yards. Some kids were just sitting around or talking, so Lee made his way down the aisles, looking for some interesting books.

He found a couple books on dragons and their fire that interested him and he took one. A few shelves down was a small section on the Fidelius Charm and he took two of the books of that shelf as well. He made it about a quarter of the way through the library after an hour and decided just to sit down and start reading the books.

Lee sat down in one of the self-conforming chairs and looked at his three books: _The Fire: An Analysis of Dragon's Fire and its Effects on the Caster; The Impenetrable Fidelius Wards;_ and _John Maltin's Research on the Fidelius Charm._ Lee used to read all the time at the castle, partly because Voldemort demanded that his son be both a skilled dueler and an intelligent wizard, and partly because Lee had a lot of spare time when he wasn't being trained or taught.

Another hour passed and Lee was reading about the known calculations on identifying the limits of the Fidelius wards when a girl with brown hair came over to him.

"Are you the transferred kid?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking her over. Remember what he thought about Daphne being good looking? Well scratch that, because this chick was a fucking smoking hot piece of ass. She was a little on the tall side for a girl, a nice pair of knockers on a slim frame, and a face that's a little too nice. It's obvious she's done some magic to her face to straighten out her teeth, reduce the size of her eyebrows, and shrink her nose and ears to be proportionate to her face; and it's obvious she knew what she was doing. She's was straight up hot. Much hotter than Lori, who is no doubt good looking, but this girl is nice.

The girl sat down beside him and she said, "I saw when you were sorted. But what took so long?"

"The hat talked to me a lot and explained why he didn't put me in each house."

"But he put you in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

"Why exactly did it chose Hufflepuff?"

"The hat basically said I was a Hufflepuff solely because I wasn't any of the other Houses." Lee told her.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Hermione."

"I'm Lee." He said, shaking her hand. Hermione, a horrible name for such a good looking girl.

She looked at the three books and asked, "Dragons and the Fidelius charm?"

"Yeah, I've always loved fire spells and learning how fire can be seen as more than a weapon of evil and death. So many things in this world depend on the positives of fire. We use fire to cook and to heat our homes. Nature uses lightning to set the woods on fire and give room for more growth and trees to grow.

"And my grandpa always had me learn about the Fidelius charm. He always remarked how it was the only spell that truly protected someone. A person could live forever in a home with a Fidelius charm if they do it successfully. No spell known to man can penetrate its wards." Always go after a topic that is close to the ladies heart; and if they're in the library on the first day, they probably are way into learning so through some knowledge at them.

"I'm surprised the hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw." Hermione replied. "You really enjoy learning."

"I do love reading and learning, but I think the hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw because I don't want to learn the world."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I want to learn spells, but I don't want to figure out what drives humans. I have no urge to learn why people do what they do, why the sun rises in the east, what else is out in the universe, what the stars effects, how the moon got placed there, or just why some food tastes better than other food. That kind of knowledge is what I think of when off when I think of Ravenclaw."

"You've done a lot of thinking about this."

"No," Lee replied. "I'm just good at making stuff up on the spot."

"I'm not 100% sure if what you said was true, but it would also explain why I'm in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw."

"I'm so sorry." Lee stated.

"For what?"

"For you being in Gryffindor."

"What wrong with Gryffindor? If this is about Quidditch, we have won all 5 year I've been here." Hermione pointed out.

"That will change this year."

"Oh, you play Quidditch?"

"No, but Gryffindor isn't winning when I'm around." Lee firmly stated.

"Jess, somebodies really hating on Gryffindor. Why don't you like us?"

"Gryffindors are generally too blind."

"Meaning?"

"Gryffindors will run into a fire without a second thought."

"And that's bad?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, because if they just stopped for a second and thought about grabbing a fire extinguisher, then they might save their or somebodies else's life."

"There's no way you thought of that right now."

"You're right." Lee mentioned with a chuckle. "I made that analogy a couple of year ago."

"How come you're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be in class? 6th years still have all of the main classes. Us 7th years have less courses."

"I don't have class till 3." Lee pointed out.

She looked at her watch and said, "It's 2:50."

"Shit!" He said, throwing the three books into his bag.

"You have to check them out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I'll tell the librarian to sign out for you."

"Thank you." Lee said before grabbing his shit and running out of the library.

Hermione watched the boy run out of the run. _He was cute_ , she thought, _but I wonder if Ginny will accept him. She doesn't usually let guys who she doesn't know try and date me. But, since she's all tied up in Harry, I might be able to get him by her without her making too much of a distraction._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lee's Problem with Gryffindors

Charlie was standing outside the Potions classroom that was about to start with Craig and Matt when they heard running. A few seconds later, Lee came rushing out of the spiral staircase in the dark green hallway and stopped right by them.

He bent over and was trying to catch his breath when Matt said, "Your first day and you were almost late to both of your first two classes."

Lee simply gave him the middle finger and Matt laughed. However, somebody else didn't think it was that funny and the four boys turned and saw Professor Lily Potter walk over to them and say, "MR. ANDERSON! Do not let me see you doing that again."

"Sorry, professor." Lee said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you winded?"

"I ran all the way from the library."

"I heard you were all a half hour late to McGonagall's class this morning. Perhaps some watches would be a good purchase."

"Nah, we'd just forget them." Lee jokingly said, earning a few chuckles.

"Very funny, Mr. Anderson. Perhaps we should go inside the classroom." Potter said with a raised eyebrow.

The classroom was square with windows that were shining light into the room on the left side (even though they were underground…you can do anything with magic it seems). The walls of the room were all cabinets filled with pots, pans, and potions. There was 4 rows of tables and Lee sat in one on the far left side with Matt and Lori.

"So," Matt asked Lee when they sat down. "Was the library really so exciting that you lost track of time?"

"The library was great, and I do see myself spending a lot of time in there, but there was something else that caused me to almost be late." Lee replied with a wink.

"Your first day and you're already meeting the ladies?" Matt joked.

"She was straight-up smoking." Lee replied.

"What was her name?"

"Hermione." Lee told him.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"You better watch out there." Matt told him.

"Why? Is she crazy?"

"No, but her friends are very protective of her. When she first went to Hogwarts she was ugly as fuck and people used to pick on her because of it. In our 3rd year she got hot and boys started trying to go after her, but her friends won't let them through and everybody knows not to mess with her."

"Who are her friends?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." Matt replied.

"Never heard of them." Lee told him. In reality, Lee was picked up from that orphanage because of those individuals. Lee also knew that one day he would be taking over Lucius and Bellatrix as the official front man of the Death Eaters and would be fighting a war with them and the other Order's children.

"Mr. Anderson." Potter announced. "Perhaps you wish to tell the class what is so important?"

Lee didn't mean to be a jackass, but it was just too easy and he was in a really good mood so he stood up and announced to all of the 6th years in all 4 houses, "Sure, if you want me to. Okay, guess what guys. I was just in the library and I meet this chick named Hermione Granger, and she is freaking hot. Unfortunately, I heard that her friend named Harry or Harold or something makes sure nobody dates her. I've never heard of this kid so I don't know if he's somebody that I shouldn't mess with, or if he's just all talk. From hearing other people, I'm supposed to just move on, but this girl is too good to pass up. I'm mean, seriously. She could make in the cover page of _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit edition. So, what should I do?"

Lily was getting mad and a bunch of the kids in the class were laughing. Lee felt bad for what he said, but he was just in a really good mood. Then, he heard a girl's voice come from the Gryffindor side of the room and she said, "If you want to live, you're going to sit down and never say another word."

"Let me guess, you must be Ginny." Lee said, pointing to the red-headed girl who talked.

"Mr. Anderson." Potter announced. "You have just received one weeks' worth of detention. Please sit down so we may start class."

"But you asked me to tell the class what we were talking about."

"You knew what I meant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known anything to come out of your mouth would be a lie.

"One month's worth of detention, Mr. Anderson."

Lee just shrugged, said 'whatever', and sat back in his seat. Lee could see that Craig and Charlie, who were in the table in front of them, were laughing as hard as they could but covering their mouths to be silent. Matt just muttered "Idiot" as Potter started her lecture.

After an hour lecture about the potions they are going to be learning, Potter had the students review how to do the last potion they learned last year. Lee had made the Dragon Tonic many different times because he's had two dragons as pets when he was younger.

When Voldemort noticed that Fiendfyre was going to be Lee's personal spell, he placed Lee around everything to do with fire and even had Lee grow two baby dragons so that he got used to real fire and how to be around it. Both dragons grew big and Lee eventually was forced to duel them when they reached 30 yards long. The battles were intense and Voldemort made him only use Fiendfyre to defeat the dragons. It was difficult to deliver the final blow, but Lee did it and won the respect of Voldemort with both victories. He still uses their hides as his spell proof plating before going into a firefight.

After Lee grabbed the ingredients, he sat down and made the potion without even looking at the directions one time. Matt asked him how he knew the potion, and Lee told him that his grandpa taught him a lot of different potions and always made him memorize the ingredients and directions.

After an hour, Potter came around and when she stopped at Lee's table she simply looked at it and moved on. Lee had just finished the potion when Potter had them bring the potions forward. Lee watched her look at each potion for a few seconds before making it disappear with a flick of the wrist and writing a grade down for them. Matt's potion wasn't stirred correctly and was too slimy and Lori didn't heat hers properly and caused her potion to smell like onions.

When Lee brought his absolutely perfect potion up to her, she looked at it, but instead of making it disappear she told him, "Place the pot on the counter," before moving on to the next students.

Lee realized that he was probably going to be asked how he did so well, but he could always say his excuse he used for Matt. He did realize he was going to stay back, so when his friends started leaving the room he said, "I imagine I'm going to have to stay. I'll see you guys in Charms." As Charms was their next and final class of the day.

They said goodbye and left. Lee hopped on a table and waited for Potter to finish grading when the red headed girl from earlier came over and said in a very aggressive tone, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Last time I checked I was Lee Anderson. Born in Williamsburg, England. 16 years old, turn 16 on December 25th. Hufflepuff. Sexy with some nice abs. And I would consider myself to be awesome." Lee responded with every bit of sarcasm he could muster and then gave the girl a sarcastic smile, before turning away and spinning his wand in his hands.

"Listen here, you are never, ever going to going into any broom closets with Hermione."

"That's fine," he responded, "I was aiming more for bedrooms."

Ginny slapped him hard in the side of the face and said, "You really are messing with the wrong people."

"That's it? That's the hardest you can slap?" He said, receiving another slap, which was a lot harder than the last one on the other cheek.

"GINNY!" Potter said. "Enough of that."

"I'm sorry, professor." She said before giving Lee a look that could kill and walked right out of the classroom.

Lee really should have shut up and not said anything, but he had learned too much about Harry and Ginny during his studies on his future enemies and learned that they had started dating last year.

He looked at Professor Lily Potter, placed his hand on his cheek and said, "Are you serious? You ask me to tell the class what I was talking about and you give me a month's worth of detention for that, but Ginny slaps me twice when I didn't do anything and she just gets to walk away? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's getting special treatment mattering that she's your son's plow-pillow."

"3 MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION!" She announced.

"Yeah, I deserve that." Lee stated with a chuckle. "I really shouldn't have said that."

"Then why did you?" Potter asked.

"Because I hate Gryffindors."

"Why do you hate Gryffindors?"

"Why do you hate Slytherins?" Lee replied.

"I don't."

"Then why do you and the other Gryffindor professors treat the Slytherin students so much worse than you treat the other houses?" Lee pointed out.

"We do not -" Lily started saying but Lee just muttered something inappropriate, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the classroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lee didn't bother hurrying to the next class and when he opened the door to the classroom a half hour after class started, he just walked in and sat down without a word.

"Mr. Anderson," the short professor Flitwick asked, "may I ask why you are late?"

"Yes, sir. Professor Potter was explaining to me why I had received 3 months' worth of detention." Lee simply responded while grabbing his textbook and notebook from his bag and throwing them on his desk.

"Thank you for the honesty. Mr. Clearwater, would you please explain to Mr. Anderson what we have done so far."

Matt agreed and Flitwick continued his lecture. Matt asked him, "What the hell happened?"

"Gryffindors showing their true colors." Lee simply responded, before copying what Matt had written down so far.

Later that day, all the students where in the Great Hall for dinner. Lee was hearing all about the crazy stories his friends have gone through over the years while the professors at the front table were talking about him.

McGonagall asked Lily while Professors Flitwick (Charms), Sinatra (Astronomy), Vector (Arithmancy), Snape (Defense against the Dark Arts), and the Headmaster listened, "Lily, why did you give Lee 3 months' worth of detention?"

"He stood up in class and explained how hot Hermione Granger was, so I gave him a week's worth of detention. I was just going to let it go after talking to him after class, but he keep talking back so I gave him a month. Then after everyone was leaving, Ginny came up to him and started talking to him. He must have said something back to her because she slapped him once, he said something, and then slapped him again.

"Then she walked out of the room and Lee asked me why she didn't get any detention. I was about to tell him that she was going to get detention, but he just continued talking and said that she's off the hook because she is Harry's…plow-pillow. So, I gave him 3 months' worth of detention.

"The weirdest part was that after that he just looked at me and said that he deserves it. I asked him why he said that then and he told me it was because he hated Gryffindors. I asked why and he just asked me instead why I hated Slytherins. I told him I didn't but then he just pointed out how he thinks Gryffindor professors treat Slytherins worse than any other houses. I tried to tell him that we don't, but he just called me a very inappropriate word under his breath that I heard and walked right out of the room."

"The boy is right." Snape remarked.

"No," Lily stated. "The boy is not right. I treat all of my students the same."

"Have you given Ginny detention yet?"

"No but -"

"There is no but, Lily." Snape pointed out. "You gave the boy detention immediately, but now it's been three hours since the incident where she obviously slapped the boy and the boy did nothing physical to earn it and she's still off the hook."

"That's because I want to make sure I know what happened first." Lily replied.

"But you gave the boy detention immediately, knowing that you'd take it away. So why wouldn't you give the girl detention immediately also?" Snape asked.

"I guess I do cut some slack for my Gryffindors." Lily said aloud.

"I wonder what made him do that though." Sinatra asked.

"I think he may have a problem with female teachers." Lily responded.

"No," McGonagall injected, "I had the boy this morning. He did show up late a half hour late to class but that was because his friends forgot to set an alarm. I asked him to stay after and he was complete polite to me. He called me ma'am and definitely didn't cuss. I did notice his breath had a hint of Firewhisky to it, but not enough to be hungover."

"What did you talk about?" Lily asked.

"I asked him what he learned when he was homeschooled and he answered every question I asked." McGonagall replied.

"What did he say?" Sinatra asked.

"He told me he was taught mostly Potions and Transfiguration. He apparently enjoys reading and was excited about Arithmancy because he read about it. He told me he didn't learn any history, Herbology, or astrology and I asked him if there were any other subjects he learned. He told me that he learned a lot about Alchemy."

"Alchemy? Really?" Lily said.

"Yes, I even told him that Albus was thinking about having an Alchemy class this year and he was really excited about. You should have seen the smile on his face."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said, very drawn to McGonagall's last remark. "Then I believe I have enough interest in the class."

"Will anybody be allowed in?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore responded after a few seconds of thought. "I believe I will be having two separate classes. One will be for anybody and will introduce the basic concepts of Alchemy. The other will require the students to take a small test I've made. Those who have attempted to learn about Alchemy before will be able to pass the test and be in the advanced class."

"When will you have the classes?" Lily asked.

"I believe I'll have the beginner classes on Monday and Wednesday after dinner. Advanced classes will be on Tuesday and Thursday night after dinner." Dumbledore responded. "Flitwick?"

"Yes, Albus?" Flitwick responded.

"I believe you had Mr. Anderson after Lily."

"Yes sir."

"How did he act?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was very respectful and explained that he was late because Lily was talking to him and tried his hardest the whole class to try and learn the charms he should have learned before." Flitwick replied.

"How was Ginny around him?"

"She didn't act in any way for me to think that something just happened." Flitwick responded.

"Oh," Lily injected, "I had the students make the Dragon Tonic potion. Only two students made it correctly in the class. One of them was just okay, but would have worked, and the other one was absolutely perfect."

"Who's was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lee. Yeah, I was going to talk to him about it because he made the potion without even looking at the board once."

"That's very interesting. Perhaps he has a relative who works with dragons."

"I was going to ask him tonight." Lily replied.

"Tonight?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'm having him start his detention tonight."

"Lily." Snape replied, shaking his head. "Think of what you just said."

"What are talking about, Severus."

"You're going to have the boy serve his detention immediately and you're letting the Weasley girl walk away without any repercussions?"

"You know I'm going to give her detention. We already talked about that."

"But the boy doesn't know that." Snape pointed out. "Neither does the other students. Most likely the words that were said in your classroom have already been spread through the school. Which means that many of the students in this room are hearing and seeing a Gryffindor professor do exactly what Lee said they do."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dinner, Lee changed into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and walked down to the Common Room. He found his friends there and told them, "I got to go have my first detention. I'll see you guys at Astrology tonight."

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened after we left?" Lori asked.

"Nah, I'd rather you hear it through the rumor mill." He said with a laugh and walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the dungeons.

Lily had told him to meet him in her classroom tonight, and as he got close, he heard talking and listened in. It was Lily and her husband James, who Lee had learned a lot about, talking about Lee.

"I just wonder why he only acted that way in here." James pointed out.

"I know, he acted like a gentlemen for Minerva. Maybe he has a problem with red heads."

Lee realized he wasn't going to get anything important from hearing them talk so he just walked into the room and announced, "No, that's not it. I just really hate Gryffindors."

"But McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor House?" Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's actually a good person." Lee replied.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, kid." James told him.

Lee just looked at him and asked, "What? Is this Russia? Is Adolf Hitler my Führer? Am I not allowed to have and express an opinion?"

"Sure, but you can't say rude comments to your professors." James replied.

"Are you deaf? Because she bluntly asked me why I respected McGonagall and not her and I responded truthfully. If that's not okay with you, then don't be a part of the conversation."

James got up and wanted to scare the kid but Lily grabbed his arm and told him, "Don't."

Lee chuckled and said, "Yeah, don't."

"Do you know who I am?" James asked him.

"Yes, yes I do. I very much know who you are." Lee replied.

"Then you should watch your mouth."

"Is that a threat? Is the Head of the Auror department threating a Hogwarts student?"

"Maybe I am."

"Wow, you don't even know? That's sad." Lee responded before looking at Lily and asking, "What do I have to do?"

"You are to clean all of the potions. Without magic."

"Okay." He said, walking over to the cabinet and picking up a dirty pot, a rag, and a bottle of cleaner. He walked over to a table, hopped onto it, put his feet up on the table in front of him, and started cleaning while singing, _American Pie_.

" _Bye, bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye. Singing this will be the day that I die_ -"

"Please stop singing." Lily asked.

"Okay." Lee said. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and with just a flick of the wrist the mp3 player and a pair of headphones appeared on the table that Lee had stolen from a house he broke into last year. He put in the headphones, turned on the music, and continued to clean.

"Wand please." Lily asked him. Lee didn't even look up as he grabbed his wand and threw it to Lily which James automatically caught and gave to Lily.

"I hate to say it," Lily whispered to James, "but the boy is as calm as a cat. It's like he know he's not afraid of anything."

"Or he's afraid one thing so much that he only fears that one thing. Well, I need to get back to the office. I love you." James said, feeling a lot better know that the boy was wand-less. He gave his wife a kiss and using the fireplace to get back to his office.

Lily graded some papers while Lee cleaned the potions. After an hour, Lily was getting tired and looked at Lee's wand. It was the very first wand that Lee had received and Lucius had ordered Ollivander specialty make it.

It was 13 and ½ inches long and made with Yew wood wrapped around Thestral tail hair. There is no wand in the world that equals it. Few wands are made with Yew wood and only one other wand in the world is made with Thestral tail hair. The wand that was crafted for Voldemort's son took a year to finally blend together, and it will be fighting against the only other wand with Thestral tail hair in the world in just a few months' time.

Lily picked up the wand and felt its rough exterior. She placed it in her wand hand and was about to try it out when Lee firmly said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lily looked up and Lee was just staring at her. "Why?" She asked.

"It would be in the best interests of your health that you set the wand back down." Lee simply put.

Lily did so and wondered if Lee meant that the wand would hurt her, or if he would if she used his wand. She noticed that the boy had went back to cleaning the pots and she looked over to the cauldron on her counter.

"Lee." She said, "How did you know how to make Dragon Tonic?"

"My grandpa taught me it." Lee replied without looking up.

"Did he work with dragons?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Why did he teach you that potion then?"

"Why did you teach your students that potion?" Lee replied.

"To give them a stable variety of known potions."

"Same here." He said still without looking at her.

"Do you like potions?"

"Yes. It is simple and direct."

"That's good. Potion making is a good skill to have in the real-world. Have you decided what you are going to do after you graduate?"

"Yup."

"What then?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out."

"What do you mean?"

Lee stopped scrubbing, looked at her, smiled, and said, "Nothing."

"Lee, why don't you respect me?" Lily asked him.

"So far, you haven't given me a reason to." Lee told her. "And I'm getting tired. I'll be back tomorrow for some quality time with your pots." Lee said, putting the stuff on the counter and walking towards the door.

"You're not done till I tell you, Mr. Anderson."

"Then just give me another month of detention." Lee told her.

"Also you forgot your wand." She said. Lee just raised his hand up as he was walking towards the door and the wand shot from Lily's desk and landed in his hand before he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

"Holy shit. Did he just -" Lily started saying but saw Lee walk back and say, "I really shouldn't have done in front of you."

He walked up to her, pointed black wand at her eyes, and said, " _Obliviate._ " He erased the last few seconds and instead put in a memory of his picking up the wand. He turned and walked out of the room while Lily readjusted to where she was.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Lee was walking up the staircase all by himself. The 8 a.m. class slot for 6th years was Care of Magical Creatures. Kate, Matt, Lori, Sam, Daphne, Craig, and Charlie (so basically all of Lee's friends) were taking that class because it's the second easiest class in the school. Lee however didn't have class till 10, and that was with Defense against the Dark Arts. Lee decided that he was going to go back to the library and continue reading his books because it was quiet and the chairs were extremely comfortable.

He had just made it to the 4th floor when he heard someone shout, "Hey, kid!"

Lee turned around, because he was the only person around and saw none other than Harry Potter walking his way. There was no doubt in his mind that his morning was about to get a lot more fun.

"You, Lee?" Harry asked, stopping about 2 feet away.

"Yup." Lee replied.

Harry just gave a small nod in response and threw a punch at Lee's face. Lee leaned back and after Harry's fist passed by, he punched Harry right in the nose.

Harry fell hard, his nose bleeding and his glasses broken, but he got right back up and tried to tackle Lee. Lee stepped out of the way and when Harry passed, Lee punched him right in the spine and watched as Harry started screaming cuss words.

Lee realized that people are going to start coming over, and Lee needed to be making less noise, so after he made himself invisible he walked into the library and found a younger boy sitting by himself. Lee went up behind him, made himself visible, used the _Imperious_ curse to have the boy tell anyone that Lee had been here for the previous 5 minutes, and walked to the adjacent table and sat down.

A few minutes passed and while Lee was reading the book on dragons, none other than Professor Potter came walking over to him and told him, "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I know you were just in a fight with Harry." Lily explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"I was walking up the staircase and heard Harry cussing loudly. I came over and he told me how two were fighting, but you had disappeared."

"I wasn't involved at all. I was in here when that guy outside was cussing loudly. Just ask him," Lee said, pointing at the kid he _Imperious-_ ed, "I was sitting right here when we heard the cussing and we looked at each other and thought, 'what was going on out there'."

"He's telling the truth, ma'am." The kid responded.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's alright. I just hope that you're going to be disciplining the Gryffindor." Lee said, not looking at Lily.

"I will be, and I don't appreciate the tone."

"Honesty, I like it. Someone just got a little more respect." Lee said with a chuckle.

"I'll see you tonight in my classroom at 8."

"You gotcha." Lee said, kicking up his feet on the table and continued reading his book…

"You ready, Lee?" Matt asked as they stood outside the classroom to Defense against the Dark Arts two hours later.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lee asked.

"Well, if you act the same way you did with Professor Potter in here, Snape will just have you expelled."

"Let's see him try." Lee said, opening the door to the classroom. The room was like most other classrooms on the floors with the room being square, a window at the end, the teacher's desk at the end and the students arranged in groups of two or three at the desks. Lee took a seat in the rear of the room, hopefully to ensure that he doesn't make much of a ruckus but that changed quickly when Snape started talking.

"Mr. Anderson. Perhaps you would like to sit up here." Snape said, pointing to the seat closest to him."

"Is it an opinion, sir?"

"Yes. This seat, or a month's worth of detention."

"I can't do detention with you. I already have 3 months of it to do for Professor Potter."

"Then I guess it isn't an option."

"No, no it's not." Lee said with a smile. He can't deny, he likes this guy. He grabbed his bag and took the very front seat at the table all by himself.

Snape explained that the class was going to be learning about vampires. After writing a whole bunch of information on vampires that didn't make any sense to him, Lee had to group up with another person and write 10 signs that somebody is a vampire.

Kate got up and was walking over to help him, but Snape said, "No, Mr. Rimmons. I will be working with Mr. Anderson." Kate just looked at Lee and turned around.

"So," Lee said to Snape while pulling out a piece of paper and flipping through the book. "I think two good ones would be the constant absence during full moon nights and howling on every full moon."

"Yes, I believe those would be good signs." Snape replied.

"Okay…and the book says that a person having a sudden change in appetite from cooked food to mostly eating completely rare red meat is another."

"That is true."

"Huh, what else? What about an easy one? Like a bite on their body. That's a good one." Lee said, writing it down and continuing, "Oh, and by the way, stop using _Legitimacy_ on me. It's annoying and starting to give me a headache."

Snape was silent for a few seconds as Lee was writing down another reason, but then Snape whispered in an aggressive voice, "Who are you?"

"Lee Anderson."

"Who were you before you were Lee Anderson?" Snape asked.

"Sperm in my dad's balls." Lee replied.

"I know you are hiding a secret -"

"Yes, but you will never know what it is until I want to tell you so sitting there and trying to get inside my mind will only cause your tempter to rise even more."

Snape simply huffed in response and stated. "I believe you can do this work on your own."

"Yes, I can…sir." Lee said, as Snape started walking around the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day, Lee walked through the 5th floor hallway trying to find the Arithmancy classroom when two 6th years' students from Ravenclaw came up to him and asked, "Are you going to Arithmancy?"

"Yeah." Lee responded.

"So are we. Actually, we're the only other ones going. In our 2nd year the 3rd years who chose Arithmancy started telling all the 2nd years that the class is extremely difficult and scared almost everyone away. So, now it's just us two. Well, three now."

"What are your names?" Lee asked as he found the room.

"I'm Rebecca." She was short with black hair and glasses.

"John." He said, shaking Lee's hand. His voice was abnormally low and he was tall as Lee.

The three walked into the room, but instead of 30 desks, there was just one long table at the front with a chalkboard in front of it. Rebecca sat in the middle while Lee sat on the right and John on the left. Lee looked at the information on the board and recognized it as the ward strength formulas.

Professor Vector came into the room from a side room, walked over to the three, and said, "Welcome to Arithmancy. It's kind of obvious that we have grown in size. I'm sure that you two have meet Lee. Now, we have a lot to work on because in just 18 months you will be taking the hardest tests of your life. So, I have placed a formula on the board, do any of you recognize it?"

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Then what is it?" Vector asked.

"Ward strength formulas."

"Very good. Based on the numbers and proportions, can you tell what it is evaluating?"

"Probably a simple Disapparation ward on a small house." Lee guessed.

"GREAT JOB, Mr. Anderson! That's absolutely correct."

"Didn't think we'd get showed up on the first day." Rebecca voiced to John.

"Who taught you Arithmancy?"

"I just read about it." Lee said. Voldemort never believed in Arithmancy, but over the years the knowledge that Lee had gotten from hours upon hours of reading and solving, he can figure out wards around buildings and homes and can break and destroy some of them without it setting off any alarms.

The rest of the class was mostly information Lee already knew, but he was happy with learning it all over again. When the class finally ended, he picked up the homework he had to do and walked to the library because the next time slot was for Divinations and basically every one of his friends took that class also.

He had just sat down and continued reading his books when he saw a brown haired girl walking his way. He knew that this confrontation will either make his day amazing, or he's problem going to be slapped.

"Lee. Why did you stand up in class and tell them about me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're really hot and I wanted to piss Potter off." Lee replied.

"Why don't you like Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Potter."

"No, I meant Professor Potter." Lee stated.

"Why? Did she do something you don't like?"

"Yeah, she treats Gryffindors like angels and everyone else like they're the kids of the devil's mistress."

"No she doesn't."

"That's because you're a Gryffindor." Lee explained.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I can't see these things."

"Did you see me get 3 months' worth of detention for just being a slight dick, but Harry's girlfriend gets nothing even though she just walked up to me and slapped me twice right in front of Potter? Maybe you heard when Harry got into a fight with someone and blamed it all on me even though I was right here the whole time? Plus, did you hear the Harry got in no trouble for lying and screaming cuss words?"

"Harry told me you two did get in a fistfight and that you ran away before people arrived." Hermione explained.

"Does it look like I got in a fistfight just a couple hours ago? Or just ask Professor Potter. She came in here trying to give me more detention and there was a kid sitting right there who backed me up and told the truth how we were in here the whole time and we both heard Harry cussing outside."

"Well, Ginny told me you said horrible things to her and that's why she slapped you."

"No. She came up to me, told me that I'm messing with the wrong people, slapped me, I asked her why she did that, and then she slapped me again. Professor Potter watched the whole thing and just let Ginny leave without getting in any trouble because she just assumed that I said something bad to her and that gave Ginny the right to hit me." Lee lied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because why would I lie to you? You can't do anything to make this situation better. I'm stuck with detention every night while Harry and Ginny get off free because they're Gryffindors and Gryffindors would never do anything wrong." Lee stated.

"But why would they lie to me?"

"Why would they tell the truth?" Lee asked. Hermione didn't respond and just walked out of the library, likely going to try and find Harry and Ginny.

Lee went back to reading and realized that he might have just missed a great chance to get in close to the order's children. If he would have been nice and polite he could have gotten with Hermione and been close to their young, unprotected memories and possibly could have gotten information out of them. The only possible good that Lee could get out of this is have a few of the future order children's friends to no longer trust them which might help down the road.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Great Hall was full of teenagers shoving food in their stomachs that night when Dumbledore got up and announced, "I will be teaching two separate Alchemy classes this year. The class can replace one of your electives you currently have, but it can be added on if you only carry 1 or 2 electives. To enroll in the class, you will be required to come here after dinner on Friday night and take a test. The test will determine how much you already know and will organize you into either the Beginner Alchemy class on Monday and Wednesday night from 8-10, or the Advanced Alchemy class on Tuesday and Thursday night from the same times.

"All students who turn the test in will be enrolled in the Beginner class unless you score a minimum of an Acceptable on the exam and will such place you in the advanced class. Any and all students may come and take the test to see what kind of information will be taught in the class. Only those who turn the test in will be enrolled in the classes. Is there any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

A kid towards the front yelled, "Are 4th years allowed?"

"Yes, all students of any year are eligible for the class. However, the class is one of the hardest in the school which is why so few students take it. It also is incredible rewarding if you have a passion for potions or transfiguration."

"Do we have to take it for the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s?" Another kid asked.

"Only if you wish to mark it on your resumes. Any other question? No, then have a wonderful evening."

After dinner, a lot of students rushed up to the library to start studying for the exam, but Lee made his way down to Potter's room to continue his detention. She was quiet for the first 3 hours as he mopped the floor to a spotless shine.

"So," Lily asked Lee, "are you interested in taking the Alchemy class?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take the test on Friday."

"Are you going to study for it?"

"Nay, I'll just wing it." Lee said.

"Well, I would remind you that you have detention with me on Friday."

"And every day for the rest of the next two years."

"What do you mean?"

"I can almost guarantee that you're going to say something that will annoy me and I'll say something bad about your kids or call you a female body part and I'll just keep racking up detention days." Lee simply explained.

"You act like you like being in here." Lily questioningly said.

"I do. I don't like my friends and I don't like you. Being here gets me away from them and it forces you to spend every night at your desk. Win, win in my books."

"Why don't you like your friends?" Lily asked.

"They are blind and don't care about anything." It was only the second day of school and Lee was already not liking his friends. They were fun to be around at first but now Lee found most of them to be annoying and they all complain so fucking much. The only one that he truly can be around without wanted to punch in the face is Kate, but Lee has a hard time trying to have normal conversations with Kate.

This is the main reason that Lee prefers going to the library in his spare time. There he can just read, be away from his friends, and enjoy his life. Heck, being in this dungeon classroom is more enjoyable than being with his friends. In here he doesn't have to talk much and he can just enjoy being alive.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked.

"Because they still can't connect the dots on why I'm here."

"They don't know why I gave you detention?"

"Nope." Lee replied. "I just told them that the rumor mill will tell them eventually but you haven't told anybody but professors so the rumor mill hasn't started spinning the story."

"You have to tell them, Lee. They're your friends and they care about you."

"You want me to tell them how you gave me detention while Ginny still walks away free after slapping me right there when you were watching and Harry doesn't get in trouble for trying to blame me for something that I didn't do? You want me to tell them that?" Lee asked.

"Well, not that exactly." Lily replied.

"It's the truth. If they can't find out on their own, then they don't deserve to know the truth. This world is not for the carefree and blind, it's for the people who care, observe, and do what they need to do."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I know." Lee replied with a chuckle. "That's why I'm telling you."

"You wouldn't tell me if you knew that I'd understand?" Lily asked.

"Very good."

"But, why?"

"I believe I've already explained that."

"Never the less, I just want to remind that you have an obligation here on Friday and every Monday and Wednesday after that."

"No, I owe you 3 months. I will give you that 3 months, but it will be on my terms." Lee explained confidently.

"That's not how it works, Mr. Anderson."

"Well, until you treat everyone the same, I will do as I please. And I want to spend my nights in here, but on Friday I'm not coming here. I'll be back Saturday, but I'll be deciding how to give you the 3 months, or 90 days of detention." Lee said.

"I guess there is nothing I can say that will have any effect."

"Nope." Lee bluntly stated.

"Because you like detention and you'll go to Alchemy classes no matter what the consequences."

"Yup, so you're only choices are to go along with my way or to expel me. But, expelling me is not going to do anything because you've seen that I am an accomplished wizard and potion maker so I'll easily be able to find a quality job."

Lily was quiet for some time before she asked, "What do you hope to accomplish here?"

"In this room? Just annoy you." Lee explained.

"No, in Hogwarts."

"I'm here to do what I need to do, graduate, and replace my uncle and aunt at their…company."

"What do they do?"

"I think I've told enough for one night." Lee said, putting his stuff away, grabbing his wand off her desk and leaving the room as the clock read 10:42.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wednesday introduced Lee to a new side of the history that he's learned from Lucius with the horrible lectures of a ghost professor. Charms and Transfiguration were a tad weird for Lee as both McGonagall and Flitwick were constantly watching Lee. Lee's classes did end at 3 so he went up to the library and finished the dragon book before going to a vacant part of the grass noels on the edge of school grounds and practicing his Fiendfyre.

The heat radiated through his wand and throughout his body and he let the fire wrap around him as he stretched the fire. He cancelled it out soon after and went back inside before anyone noticed.

Thursday introduced Lee to the second worst class in the world, Herbology. Lee literally fell asleep twice during the class and honestly found Astrology to be more enjoyable. Snape tried to sneak through Lee's Occulmency walls again, but Lee quickly put a stop to that.

Friday was a good day for Lee as he spent a few hours with Kate before History and Arithmancy. The crazy thing about the 6th year schedule is that the first class on Monday is double transfiguration, while the last class on Friday is a double potions. Potter didn't treat Lee any different even though he was stuck in her classroom every night because of detention and she even congratulated Lee on his perfect potion.

After dinner, Lee walked from the Common Room to the Great Hall with Daphne (who was going to sign up for Alchemy), Craig, Charlie, and Matt (who just wanted to see what was on the test to figure out what the hell Alchemy was).

"So, do you think you'll pass?" Matt asked Lee.

"Yeah, I imagine I will."

"What about you, Daphne?"

"No way. I didn't study at all. I'm just going to look it over and guess the answer that sounds best." She replied.

"I still don't even know what Alchemy even means. Is it a verb? A noun? A study? A person?" Craig asked.

Lee laughed and replied, "It's the study of turning one thing into another. Turning water into wine, silver into gold, that kind of thing. It also deals with messing with metaphysical forces. If you were to master Alchemy, you could create and destroy matter."

"That's impossible though. The dude who had the apple fall on his head said that." Charlie said.

"Nothing is impossible." Lee replied.

"Getting Charlie laid is impossible." Craig pointed out.

"I stand corrected." Lee said.

The Great Hall was full of chairs and desks. There was about a hundred kids in the room when Lee and his friends sat down. They talked for a couple minutes until the clock on the way hit 8 and Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone to sit down.

Once everyone was seated and quiet, Dumbledore said, "The exam is 100 questions long and it is all fill in the blank. Please write your name and if you are adding this class to your schedule or what class you are replacing with this class. If you turn the test in, you will be placed in the classes. Are there any questions?"

One of the 7th years at the front of the room asked, "How many questions do you have to get right to be in the advanced class?"

"50 questions, Mr. Loren."

"Can we retake the test later?" Another asked.

"No. If I believe you are skilled enough in the beginner class, then I will move you up and vice versa, but the test can only be taken one time." Dumbledore responded.

"If we find the class to hard can we switch it out?" A third year asked.

"Yes, but I would advise you to not join the class if you do not have knowledge of many of the words on the exam. Are there any other questions? You have 2 hours." Dumbledore said as he raised his wand and tests and quills appeared on each desk.

Lee looked at the test and read question one: "What property of Chlorines did Shu Laos discover?" Lee smiled as he wrote in, "The Anza bond."

In only 10 minutes the amount of students in the Great Hall dropped from about 150 to 50. Matt, Craig, and Charlie had all completely given up and left. After an hour some of the students were turning in the test and when Lee handed Dumbledore the test, he saw that the test that was on top was blank on the front page.

Lee waited outside the Great Hall for 10 minutes until Daphne came out and said, "What in the world were those words?"

"I take it you didn't know many of the answers?" Lee asked.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, all but 6 of them."

"WHAT?!"

"Remember that I've spent years learning and reading about this stuff."

"Which 6 didn't you know?"

"The 3 questions about Polonius, the 2 about Javari's work, and 1 of the questions about how density affects the effects of replenishing after drying the Schemer bonds."

"I don't even know what you said."

"Yeah, I bet not too many people would have passed the class."

"You might be the only one that did." Daphne joked. Lee actually didn't think about. That means he might get to have 2 weekly, one-on-one, 2 hour classes every week with the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. This literally can't get any better…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Freedom of the Weekend & an Invitation

Saturday came and Lee spent the morning with his friends doing his homework before he went to the library and watched all of the students who turned in their Alchemy tests try and learn as much as they can before class started. Lee just grabbed a book on Schemer bonds and laid back and relaxed as he enjoyed his free day.

That night, like every night, he made his way down to Potter's classroom only to find out that he was to clean the Great Hall. He shrugged and made his way back up to the Great Hall and sang rock songs and cleaned till the clock struck 11.

On Sunday, Lee made his way out of the castle in the early morning hours and walked to the Quidditch field. There, he broke into a supply closet and took one of the working brooms. He flew around in the pitch for a while before spending a couple of hours flying over the Forbidden Forest and area around the castle. Lee found a nice remote spot far from the eyes of the castle and spent a couple hours practicing his spells that he can't when he's in the castle.

After taking a nap on the top branches of a tall tree, Lee flew back to the Quidditch field, put the broom back, and went to the Great Hall for dinner. His friends asked him where he was all day and he told them, "I flew around for a while."

"I didn't know you flew. Are you good?" Matt asked.

"Average." Lee replied.

"Then you should come to Quidditch tryouts. We're looking for another chaser and a keeper. I play chaser and Craig and Charlie are our beaters. We can totally get you ready for it."

"I would, but if you remember correctly, I have detention every night."

"That's fine. We have our practices on Sunday mornings."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Lee replied. It would take a lot of time out of his schedule, but it would also let him workout every week and would let him make sure Gryffindor doesn't win the cup.

The first part of the week flew by and on Wednesday night, Lee was again in Potter's classroom cleaning the pots.

"I think I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team." Lee spontaneously told Potter.

"When are the practices?" Lily asked.

"Sunday mornings," Lee responded, "so they won't contend with my detentions."

"I have to warn you that if you act up, your Head of House will prevent you from playing."

"I doubt Professor Sprout will say anything when she sees my skills." Lee jokingly said.

Lily used this time of Lee talking to ask, "Lee, did you fight Harry last Tuesday?"

"Yup." Lee bluntly responded.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I could."

"When you're honest, you are really honest." Lily said to no one.

"You want to know what happened." Lee asked after he heard a click.

"Yes."

"I was walking to the library when your son, well your eldest son, called for me. I stopped and he came up to me. He asked if I was Lee and I told him I was, then he just swung at me. I dodged it and popped him in the nose and he fell down. He got back up and tried to tackle me so I just avoided his grasp and punched him in the spine. While he was screaming like a little bitch I snuck in the library."

"Please don't use those words. What about the kid who backed you up?"

"I gave him 50 bucks to tell anyone who comes in that I was there when he heard the cussing."

"I also know you told Hermione a different story." Lily remarked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Same reason." Lee stated.

"Just because you hate Gryffindors."

"Ahh, you're finally starting to understand me."

"The worst part is I can't punish you for lying." Lily remarked.

"No, the worst part is that you didn't punish Harry. That's just pathetic."

"What about the thing with Ginny?"

"She asked me who I was, I was dick, and she told me I was never going to 'get in a broom closet with Hermione'. I just responded that I was aiming more for finding some bedrooms."

"That makes sense on why she slapped you the first time. But why'd she slap you again?" Lily asked.

"I laughed at her and asked if that was as hard as she could slap."

"Why didn't you just tell me that when it happened?"

Lee just huffed and asked, "Why didn't you ever punish either of them?"

"Because I didn't know the whole story. I've told you that many times."

"But now that you know that I did nothing to Ginny and she still hit me twice and the fact that Harry swung the first punch, are you going to do anything? No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. You're just going to talk to them. No punishment for hitting another student and nothing for starting a fight. Nope, not for your son and his girlfriend who are probably in a broom closet right now while I'm stuck in here." Lee simply remarked.

Lily was getting really upset, but she just said, "Oh, hello Albus." As Dumbledore came strolling into the classroom.

"Hello, Lily. Hello, Lee." Dumbledore remarked.

Lee huffed and said, "I knew that someone was listening, but I didn't expect it to be the Headmaster."

"You knew someone was there?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah. He stumbled coming down the last two stairs. You must have a ring or something on your hand because I heard metal click against the brick wall as you regained your balance." Lee said.

"Very good, Lee. I see that not many things get by you." Dumbledore remarked.

"No they don't, sir." Lee said, finishing up the pot and grabbing another dirty one.

"What brings you here, headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Several different reasons. I wanted to know if you had some of the Invigoration Draught that I had requested."

"Yes, sir. Right here." Lily said, grabbing a capsule about the size of a soda can of yellow liquid. "It was actually brewed by Lee."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I had all of the 5th, 6th, and 7th years make it and his was by far the best." Lily replied.

"Have you made the potion before?" Dumbledore asked Lee.

"Yes, sir. My grandpa felt tired many days and this potion was one of his favorite energy potions."

"That's good to here. I also came here to talk to you Lee. I wanted to congratulate you on making it into the Advanced Alchemy class. That is, if you wish to be placed in the class."

"Yes, sir. Yes I do."

"Good," Dumbledore remarked and pulling a textbook out of his robe. "This is the textbook that we will be using in Advanced Alchemy."

"Thank you, sir." Lee said looking at the textbook.

"I did however wish you would come to my office tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I'm free after lunch till 3."

"Then how about you be at my office at 1:30."

"Sounds great, sir."

"Go to the 5th floor, it's down the second hallway. Look for the gargoyle statue and say the word, 'Lemon drop'."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there."

"Good. Then good day to you both." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Lily waited a few minutes before asking Lee, "Did you tell me the truth just because someone was listening?"

"Basically. I just thought it was a regular kid, didn't expected it to be the headmaster." Lee remarked.

"Go." Lily said, handing Lee's wand to him and watching as he walked out of the room, already flipping through the textbook.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lee stood in front of the gargoyle and said, "Lemon drop." The gargoyle came to life, looked at Lee, and then hopped out of the way, revealing a spiral staircase.

Dumbledore put down his watch that he was trying to fix as Lee Anderson knocked on the door and came in.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore said and as Lee sat down, he continued, "I asked you to come here because I have a few questions."

"Ask away, professor." Lee said with a smile.

"I was wondering how you think you did on the test?"

"I believe I did well. I didn't know a few questions and I had to guess on some of the other ones."

"Well," he said, bringing out his test and handing it to Lee, "you scored a 95, which was by far the best score."

"How were the other scores?"

"There was two 18's, and a couple 15's. Many of the students just handed in blank tests."

"Really, there were that bad?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but not many students learn Alchemy so it was expected."

"So, I'm the only one who tested for the advanced class?"

"Yes, Lee, and I was wondering since it is just you and I that we can have the meetings in here as I have much of my materials and books are already in my office."

"Absolutely, professor. That will work perfectly."

"The only obstacle is you and Professor Potter. I believe that you have some detention to attend to."

"Yes, sir. But I'm doing the detention on days that I can. I'll still be able to do 5 detentions a week."

"Have you asked what you can do to lower the detentions?"

"No." Lee simply stated.

"May I ask why not?"

"Yes, sir. I believe when a punishment is given, it should be in its completeness. If you put someone in prison for 10 years, they should be in prison in 9 years and 364 days at least."

"What if they redeem themselves?" Dumbledore asked.

"The action is done. Their future actions will never change what they've done in the past." Lee replied. "So, I will attend every day of detention that she gives me, and any other that other professors give me."

"You hold very deeply onto your ideals." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, sir. And I don't waver." Lee proclaimed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could not spread the fact that I'm the only one that passed or my score. I noticed that my actions causes a lot of noise over the first few days and I would rather not be in the limelight anymore."

"Of course. I will keep our meeting silent."

"Thank you." Lee said and got up and left the office.

Dumbledore watched his sensors on his desk and watched Lee make his way out of the office and the gargoyle re-slide back into place.

Dumbledore huffed and said to no one, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Lee Anderson. Or should I say, the Dark Prince."

Yes, Dumbledore knew. Many years ago the order started hearing about Voldemort training a child. For the longest time Dumbledore passed it off as just a rumor, but he started hearing it more and more. Finally, he looked inside a Death Eater's mind and saw that it was true, Tom Riddle has a son.

Over the last three years, Dumbledore has spent all of his personal time learning about the child, who he learned was a boy and would be about 14-16 at this time. Then, just a month and a half ago, he received information from 3 of his spies in Voldemort's ranks that his son was going to be going to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was instantly worried about this as if the boy came here he could listen in on the professors, hear things from the Order's children, and do Voldemort's orders right under Dumbledore's nose. So, Dumbledore set up traps for the son of Voldemort to fall into, and the boy fell into almost every single one of them.

First, two parents come along that have obviously had their minds adjusted through magic and bring a child who has no record from schools, muggle or magical, and asks that the boy be placed in Hogwarts in his 6th year. Dumbledore agreed and tried to go watch the boy, but the house had the Fidelius charm placed on it.

Dumbledore waited till the boy came to Hogwarts and watched the boy fall into every trap. First, the student tells McGonagall how he was taught Potions, Transfiguration, and Alchemy; which were the three most important classes to Voldemort during his stay in Hogwarts and afterwards. Then he goes into Lily's classroom and openly tells her how he feels Gryffindor professors treat Slytherins worse. Finally, the boy goes into Snape's classroom and openly tells Snape to stop his Legitimacy and tells him that Lee will never know his secret till he wants him to.

If it was even needed, the boy points himself out by all of the things he's said to Lily about his hatred of Gryffindor and the Potters. Then he goes and makes two potions perfectly when Dumbledore knows that Voldemort uses the Invigoration Draught and that Voldemort owned two dragons. Also the boy goes and scores a near perfect score on the Alchemy examine and is ecstatic when he hears that he'll be one-on-one with Dumbledore. The boy may be a skilled dueler, but he's as stealthy as Tonks.

Dumbledore realizes that he won't turn the boy in. No, he'll try and show the boy the errors of his ways. Dumbledore knows that the Alchemy classes will give the boy an opportunity to be alone with Dumbledore, but it will also open him to turn Lee to the Light side. Dumbledore also realizes that he'll need to make sure to put charms on all the professor's offices and other places that the order members seem to talk a little too much to make sure Lee doesn't get to hear it and use the information against them. The last thing that Dumbledore realizes is the fact that the boy will do anything to show that he is as good as or better than Dumbledore or any of the Gryffindor students.

The only two things that Dumbledore hasn't figured out is how to turn the boy and why the boy choses to be in detention every night. Why the son of Voldemort would chose to spend his nights being in detention with a Gryffindor professor? It is a question that Dumbledore will need to figure out if he is to learn how to show the boy the error of his ways.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sirius Black and James Potter popped out of the fire and Dumbledore jumped up from his chair, shook their hands, and said as they sat down, "Thank you for coming. How are the families?"

"Good." Sirius replied. "Amalie is obsessed about a new puppy that she got."

"What about you, James?"

"Not great. This new kid, Lee, is causing a lot of trouble with Lily and Harry."

"What did he do to Harry?" Dumbledore asked, knowing what really happened and even how Lee got away without anyone seeing.

"It's actually Harry's fault. He's been around Sirius too much and he thinks he's invincible."

"Did he try dueling the boy?"

"No, professor. He actually went up to him and took a swing. I hear the Lee kid deserved it for what he was saying, but he's a tough kid because he kicked Harry's ass."

"Ah, yes. He finally admitted the crime two nights ago."

"He talked to you?"

"We did talk, but he admitted it all to Lily just as I arrived."

"Are you going to discipline him?"

"I leave that up to his head of house."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The kid likes detention." James told him.

"He likes detention?"

"Yeah. He told Lily that he hates his friends and Gryffindor so by having detention with Lily then he gets away from his friends and forces a Gryffindor professor to sit in her office all night every night."

"Then stop giving him detention. That's a punishment for him." Sirius replied.

"The problem with that." Dumbledore interjected. "Is that the boy keeps doing wrong things so now we have just stopped punishing him. It looks bad from afar when people don't know that he likes detention."

"So, what will you do?" James asked.

"I'm not sure yet, James. I'm truly not sure. However, I do know two things. I know that you are two of my most trusted friends, and I know I am one of yours."

"Of course." James replied.

"I need you to do something."

"Anything. Just ask."

"I need you to not tell anyone, not your wives or your children or any other Order members, no one but us three will know about it."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I want you two to fake an animal attack on a Hogwarts student. You will have the student think she just got attacked by a wolf in the woods."

"Why?"

"You will use this attack as a justification to station 2 Aurors here at all times. One will be in the lawns and the other will be in the castle."

"Albus, are you expecting Death Eaters to come to Hogwarts?"

"No. I do not believe that any Death Eaters will try and break into Hogwarts."

"Are there enemies already in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore was quiet for some time as he contemplated on how to tell them the truth, but not enough at the same time. "There is one individual at Hogwarts that could cause some problem. I greatly do not believe that the Aurors are necessary, -"

"But he is dangerous?"

"Yes, he could potentially be dangerous."

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"Yes, but going after him will only light a fuss and potentially harm the students."

"Let's just get him."

"And do what?" Dumbledore asked. "We can't just capture a child -"

"IT'S A STUDENT?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"If he's just a simple student then why do you need Aurors?" James asked.

"Because if the student got angry then he could attack the students. I don't want that to happen and having two Aurors always present may prevent the child from doing anything."

"Let's station more here then."

"No. Just two for now or it would become obvious. In the coming weeks, if I feel the student has become a larger risk towards the students then I will add more Aurors or conduct different options."

"Fine. Who will the child be?"

"It doesn't matter. Find a child that you can trick into thinking was attacked and I'll take care of everything else."

"We'll get it done." James said, getting up.

"Oh, one more thing. Would you two please hint at the rest of the Order to never speak of anything related to the Order or its business while in Hogwarts? Whether they are in a hallway, their office, or their classroom. Make sure they get the idea, but don't make it obvious. I have a suspicion that people are listening. My office is protected to an extent that no-one will ever hear, but I cannot say the same about the rest of the school."

"We will. Goodbye, Dumbledore." Sirius and James remarked as they popped to their offices.

That same night, Lee was sitting in his dormitory at 11 o'clock when he felt the diary that he keep under his pillow warm up a bit, signaling that a message was in. Lee took it out, closed his curtains, and read the contents.

 _Lee, how's your first day? –Uncle L._

Lee chuckled a little at Lucius' failed attempt at a non-suspicious message and wrote bluntly: _The hat put me in Hufflepuff. The stupid courses are causing a lot of problems for me. I unfortunately have made way to much noise. -Lee_

 _Are they on to you? Should we abort? –Uncle L._

 _No to both. I learned that most of the professors are expert Occultists except for Lily Potter. I found I was able to look through her mind without her noticing so I acted out and have received detention from her. I spend a couple hours every night in her classroom cleaning pots or the floor but I have used the time to slowly crawl through her mind._

 _I learned that Severus Snape is the best Occultist and trained the rest of the Order member's years ago. Potter is the front runner for replacing Dumbledore. Both of Potter's and Weasley's oldest boys are starting to train to join the Order. Snape and Lily had a romantic past. Best of all, I learned that the Order's Headquarters is called something with a G._

 _Everything else I've learned from her mind is about her personal life that isn't helpful. I am having problems getting through some of the walls without alerting her, but I've had her mind slowly become more accepting of my presence and has helped me. I have had to tell her many truths, but none of these are truths that have alerted her in any way or giving up part of my past. They are just my feelings on things._

 _Finally, Dumbledore introduced two Alchemy classes, but they required testing in. I was the only one who tested in and he talked to me. I told him that I learned Alchemy from reading (I spend much of my time in the library and has enabled me to establish a defendable excuse for various things by telling them I love reading) and he asked me if I wanted to have the class, called Advanced Alchemy, with just the two of us in his office. So twice a week I will be alone in his office with him. Unfortunately, I realize how powerful of a Legitimist he is and I am not ready to try and view his mind and have settled with always protecting my own. –Lee_

 _Brilliant, is there anything you need? –Uncle L._

 _Have my parents send me a magical quill that will write down whatever I say aloud. Send the following books from various relatives over the next two weeks:_ The Tubulin Effect; The Ins and Outs of Bergius; Introduction to Phosphate Convention; Advanced Phosphate Convention; Mastering the Minus; _and_ Peter Keebler's Discoveries 1782-1802 _._

 _It will be done. How much noise have you made? –Uncle L._

 _A lot. The situation with Lily Potter has caused great problems with her husband and their eldest son. I am currently lowering my noise level and should be back to invisible in a few weeks. –Lee_

 _Have you been able to receive information from any others? –Uncle L._

 _No. The other professors are protected or uninformed. The Order's children are open to be read but they aren't keep up to date. I can see that they learned things, but it's been a month after it all went down. –Lee_

 _Have other students helped you? –Uncle L._

 _I haven't found any trustworthy students yet. They are all believing in Dumbledore and the Order. –Lee_

 _What of the Slytherins? –Uncle L._

 _I have stayed away from them to make sure eyes are looking at me. Once I am invisible, I will start seeing which Slytherins are possible assistants. The main problem I've noticed is that the Slytherins are almost all commanded by your son with the help of Crabbe's and Goyle's sons. –Lee_

 _Will you try recruiting the three of them? –Uncle L._

 _Not yet as the Slytherins here are rumor spreaders. Tell your son to stop all rumors being spread by the Slytherins and advise him to keep his eyes out for someone looking for help. Do not speak my name or anything to do with me. I have gained so much information in these two weeks that I will not disclose anything till I'm ready. –Lee_

 _Anything else? –Uncle L._

 _No. We will each reply one more time and the starting message next time will be about Potions class. –Lee_

 _Then just stay away from the bullies. Remember that we all love you and we'll see you at Christmas. –Uncle L_

Lee just laughed at the message that he had Lucius write in case that someone received the journal and magically looked at the last message. _I will, and I love you too. –Lee_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Saturday, Lee was strolling through the library isles when a tall Ravenclaw girl came up to him. She was cute with her bangs that she constantly needed to push out of the way.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Lee simply replied.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Um, no."

"Oh, I thought you might since you've been staring at this wall of books for a half hour now."

"I just like looking at all the books and seeing what they're about."

"What book are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"These books are all about…I don't even know."

"How much do you know about Potions?"

"As much as they teach us."

"Then you should know a few of these. This book, _Alfred Buckingham_ , is an analysis of his research."

"Who is that?"

"He was a medium-ly famous potion maker."

"Did he invent a potion?"

"No. He just studied them and their effects on metals."

"You must really love Potions to know that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"My name's Riley."

"I'm Lee."

"Are you the guy who beat up Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, but he swung first."

"Thank you. That guy's a dick."

"Yes he is."

"See ya."

"Bye." Lee remarked as he watched the girl walk away.

At lunch, Lee walked in to have a black owl drop a package on his lap. Lee ripped it open to find the quill he wanted along with a brand new copy of _Introduction to Phosphate Convention_.

"You are such a nerd." Matt remarked. "You spend all of your time in the library and then your family sends you books. Oh, and you're going to our Quidditch practice today."

"Insult and then an invitation." Lee remarked aloud and after lunch he went with the other Hufflepuff players from last year to the Quidditch for an unofficial practice.

Matt handed Lee a broom and said, "Okay. You're going to be the Keeper for today. Do you know all the rules?"

"I'm a Keeper. I imagine my job is just don't let those red balls go through the 3 hoops."

"Basically." Matt simply replied.

Lee got up in front of the hoops on his old and crappy broomstick. Matt, as the captain, had the team from last year and the extra people that came to split into groups. Lee just sat in front of the goals and occasionally had to stop some Quaffles. It was really simple but Matt was fucking ecstatic and told Lee that he told Lee that he was almost guaranteed the Keeper spot as long as Professor Sprout, their head of house approves of him playing.

Around 4 that afternoon, Lee was sleeping on one of the bean bags in the Common Room when Kate came over and had her wand pour water on him. Lee woke up and aggressively asked her, "What the hell was that for?"

"You've been ignoring me." She said, as she hooped in the bag next to Lee.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You spend all of your time in the library or sleeping."

"What else would I do?"

"Talk and socialize."

"You know I don't like talking."

"I don't see why. You're talking just fine now."

"Only because I have a feeling if I ignore you then you'll just pour more water on me."

"Nah, it's going to be much worse than that." Kate remarked.

"Sure…"

"You don't believe me?"

"You're scared of casting spells at other people in Defense class. I think I'm fine."

"Oh, so you don't think I'll set your shirt on fire."

"I know you won't." Lee replied. "Is there anything you needed?"

"Yeah, to talk."

"About?" Lee asked.

"Does everything need to have a reason?"

"Yes, and everything does have a reason."

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then that's the reason."

"I said that though." Kate stated.

"Never mind."

"How's your classes coming?"

"Fuck Astrology."

"That's rude."

"Fuck everything to do with Astrology…and Herbology."

"Herbology is our signature course?"

"What?" Lee asked.

"Herbology is the Hufflepuff's signature course. Also our head of house is the professor."

"Oh yeah, I need to go talk to Sprout."

"About?" Kate asked.

"If I can join the Quidditch team."

"Do you think she will?" Kate asked.

"She will, one way or another."

"What does that mean?"

"It means." Lee said getting up. "That you and I are going to go talk to her. Come on."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." Lee said as he walked through the picture as he heard Kate jump and follow him.

"And who says I have to listen to you?"

"Because you know I'm awesome."

"Not a very good reason." Kate stated.

"Maybe it's because you have a big crush on me." Lee jokingly said.

"No I don't."

Lee laughed and said, "You're a crappy liar."

"Shut up. Who told you?"

"You, about 5 seconds ago."

"Are you serious?!" Kate asked.

"You really don't know me, do you?"

"No. You don't ever tell me anything."

"Because you can't keep a secret."

"That's extremely rude." Kate pointed out.

"The truth is always crude and dirty. That's why it hurts so much worse than lies."

"Damn, where did you hear that?"

"I made it years ago."

"You are weird."

"Thank you."

The two walked up the central staircase for a few seconds before Kate tentatively asked, "Are you going to ask me out?"

"I don't date." Lee bluntly replied.

"Why?"

"That's private."

Kate just shrugged her shoulders and said something that would hopeful make Lee jealous, "Well, I guess I'll go after someone else then."

"Do that. I would rather have my friends happy than sad. Plus, you're not going to make me jealous by saying that."

"This is the first time I've been rejected by a guy."

"That's because you're good looking."

"But not enough for you?" Kate asked.

"It has nothing to do with looks."

"What then?"

"My life is complicated." Lee summarized.

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try explaining it in three words."

"Okay…then I would say, 'What the fuck'."

"Really?" Kate angrily asked.

"No more questions about my past."

"You need to learn some manners."

Lee laughed, opened the door to Sprout's office and told Kate, "You have no idea."

The room was covered in plants and Sprout was at her desk, with Professor Vector.

"Is something wrong?" Sprout asked.

"No, ma'am." Lee replied. "I was just here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I was hoping to have your permission in joining the Quidditch team."

"The tryouts aren't till next Sunday."

"I know, but the team has already stated they wanted me to be the new Keeper."

"I am okay it with it…but you will first have to ask Professor Potter."

"That might be a problem. Is there another way around that?"

"No, Mr. Anderson. May I ask, why would this be a problem with Professor Potter?"

"You already know, ma'am. Lily isn't the most discrete of people."

"Well, I am not going to authorize you until I have a signature from _Professor Potter_ that states that she will let you."

"Okay, that can be done." Lee replied.

"Is there anything, Mrs. Rimmons?"

"No, ma'am. I just asked her to come with me."

"How come?"

"It's a long story." Lee replied with a smile, bowed, and left the room.

Out in the hallway, Kate caught up to Lee and asked, "What's the long story of why I came?"

"You were…moral support."

"That's not a long story."

"Not to you. But to her it would have meant a lot."

"I would ask who the 'her' is, but you never make any sense."

"If it made sense then I wouldn't have said it."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly." Lee replied with a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You need to just kiss her." Lori remarked.

"Why would I do that?" Lee asked as he and Lori made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. The rest of the gang was already there while Lee and Lori needed to stay behind to talk to Flitwick because they each had bull shitted their papers.

"Because you two are just perfect together."

"No we aren't. She likes talking and doing things. I like reading and not being disturbed."

"Oh my god, you are so making excuses."

"It's the truth, not excuses. Big difference."

"Just push her against a wall and kiss her."

"That's illegal."

"No it's not."

"You're telling me to hold someone against a wall with force and then force myself on them. That's absolutely illegal."

"You're taking it way out of proportion. I promise that if you do that, she'll be in absolute love with you."

"I don't want her to be in love with me, Lori. I just want to be left alone."

"If that was true, then you would be fine with her dating another guy."

"Yes, I've already told her that."

"No you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"I did, and I don't regret it."

"By saying that you made her think she's not good enough for her."

"I told her it wasn't about her looks."

"Holy shit, Lee. Never fucking tell a girl you won't date her because of her looks!"

"Why?"

"Because then they think it's because of their looks! She probably thinks she's ugly!"

"No, I told her she was cute."

"And that just makes her want you more."

"So what the hell do I say to not make her want me?"

"Nothing. The more you ignore her the more she'll want you and the more you're around her the more she'll want you."

"So, what the hell do I do?" Lee asked as they stopped outside the Great Hall's doors. "Do I get a girlfriend?"

"What! No! You told her that you don't date. If you date someone else then she'll think she's not good enough."

"Then what the hell do I do?"

"Date her. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out."

"That's like saying if you are in the middle of a firefight that you should run at the enemies."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Because if you do nothing, you'll die. If you retreat, you'll let them win. So, according to your advice, I should just run right at the enemies and hope that I win right then and there."

"Well, then yes, it is like that."

"I'm just going to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for a good looking guy to ask her out and I'll convince her to say yes."

"That's literally the worst thing you could do. You never wingman the girl who likes you."

"I'm just going to keep doing what I'm doing."

"Grow some balls." Lori said as she sat down beside Matt and Craig while Lee sat down next to Daphne and Kate.

"Why does Lee need to grow some balls exactly?" Matt asked.

"Lori thinks I need to rape Kate." Lee said offhandedly.

"WHAT?!" Lori screamed in response with hate. "NO I DIDN'T! I told Lee he needs to just push Kate against a wall and kiss her like he means it."

"Pushing someone against and wall and performing sexual actions on them is considered rape by almost all governments." Lee remarked.

"I think you should do it." Kate remarked. "The kissing part, not the rape part. That seems like it might hurt."

"Thanks Lori." Lee just replied as everyone chuckled at Kate's remark.

"You could do it later if you wanted. There are some classrooms on the path from here to the Common Room that I've seen Matt and Lori go in a few times." Kate said with a smile. "Actually right now is good."

"Goodbye." Lee replied as he got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw where he saw the girl he meet in the library on Saturday.

Lee sat down in the vacant seat to the right of the girl and said aloud, "Just pretend I'm not here and we'll be good."

"I'm not sure we can do that." A black guy who was sitting two seats away replied.

"Yes you can. You're ignoring the lady beside you right now to talk to me. Just did it vice-versa." Lee replied as he started cut the steak that appeared on his plate.

"You're Lee, right?" A girl asked.

"I see I'm famous. How do you know me?"

"Riley told us about you."

"Oh," Lee replied, looking at Riley who was blushing profusely, "Is that correct. What did she say about me?"

"You like potions and you spend a lot of time in the library." The girl replied.

"Nothing about my abs or my extreme good looks? I can't believe she keep the important information from you."

"Wow. Someone is really confident." A guy to his left remarked.

"The truth is always the most confident answer as it's the only one that's sure and concrete. Lies, on the other hand, are eternally liquid and moving which causes them to grow and multiple which is why you never only tell one lie."

"You're also a philosopher." The girl remarked.

"Not at all, I just really like thinking of quotes about the truth when I'm bored."

"You have a lot of them?" The girl asked.

"Yup. You'll hear them all if you're around me long enough." Lee replied.

"Sir." An older girl came up and asked. "This table is reserved for Ravenclaws only."

"Who says I'm not a Ravenclaw?" Lee asked.

"I know you're not."

"How?"

"Because you're a Hufflepuff."

"How do you know?"

"Please return to your table."

"Well," Lee remarked as he put his arm around Riley and pulled her close, "This cute woman thinks I have nice abs and she wants to touch them and I want to hear about her love of My Little Pony. So, why don't you go back to your seat while we enjoy our lives?"

"Just move, kid."

Lee just shrugged, stood up, and said, "Whatever. I'll see ya later, Riley & Co." He didn't know anywhere else to go so he just went back to his seat between Daphne and Kate.

The group was silent for a few seconds before Lori asked, "So, what made you go over there?"

"Riley's the only person I know in Ravenclaw that had a seat open near them."

"So, her name's Riley." Kate injected.

"Are you seriously jealous?" Lee asked.

"Just make out with me. It's not that difficult. We don't even have to date. Just make out with me every so often and tell me I'm pretty. Hold my hand when we walk to class and play with my hair. You don't even have to call us a couple." Kate replied.

Craig just huffed and said, "I would do anything for a girl to say that to me."

"Can we please talk about something else? Maybe the tiny wolf that 'attacked' the girl today." Lee replied.

"Oh! I hear it was a big wolf and it almost took her leg off." Lori injected.

Charlie leaned into Craig and said, "That was officially the weirdest thing I've ever seen. A girl had to beg a guy to make out with her whenever he wanted without any strings. What did Lee do to earn such a gift, God?"

"If you get an answer, tell me too." Matt replied and got a slap on the shoulder from Lori.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lee was walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office on Tuesday night which was the first night of Advanced Alchemy. Lee had already read the whole textbook that Dumbledore gave him and was prepared for class, but he was nervous that Dumbledore would slowly work his past out.

Lee opened the door to Dumbledore's office to find a large table in the middle of the room with pots and books on it. Lee walked up to the pot and noticed it was the Muffling Potion.

"What are we going to use this for?" Lee asked aloud.

"It's a good practice potion for seeing the transition from Hollow wood into Falter ashes." Dumbledore replied as he strolled from somewhere that Lee couldn't see to the table.

"Okay."

"Did you read the first few chapters?"

"I just read the whole thing, professor."

"How come?"

"I'm not sure if you were a professor before but you can find the absolute perfect textbooks. This one was so detailed, but yet enjoyable to read. If you could teach Binns to do that then I think more students would pass the History O.W.L.'s."

Dumbledore gave his signature chuckle and said, "Yes, I suppose that would be helpful. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Maybe about a million or two."

"Let's start with this then."

"Do you recall what the four stages of the transition of Hollow wood is?"

"Absorption, cracking, expanding, and then burning."

"Where does it burn from?"

"Either from a large knot or from the very center."

"It seems that everything I had planned to teach you is information you already know."

"I can guarantee that you won't run out of things to teach me."

"Well, we'll see." Albus said with a chuckle.

An object on Dumbledore's desk started vibrating and he walked over to it and tapped it. The object said aloud, "The Minister of Magic has authorized measure 492.02b. Personal will report to Hogsmeade on Wednesday, September 18th of this year."

Dumbledore just shook his head and walked back over to Lee.

"What was that about?" Lee asked.

"As I'm sure you've heard, there was a small cub that ran towards a student."

"Yes, sir."

"It doesn't bother me any because they've never attacked before and I have Hagrid patrolling the area. Unfortunately, parents got extremely upset and a group of 50 of them walked into the Ministry. They demanded that Wizard Cops be present at Hogwarts to defend the students, but everyone was against it. A few days have gone by and the amount of parents complaining has grown and now the Minister has just did it."

"So there are going to be wizard cops here?"

"No. The parents decided that they wanted 25 wizard cops to patrol the area. The Minister explained to them that this idea was crazy, but it was all just an act to settle on 2 Aurors; and they got it."

"A small wolf cub attacks and now 2 Aurors are going to be here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You don't want them?"

"No, no I don't. They are good people, but this is my school and I don't like the Ministry interfering with my rule."

"Tell them that."

"I did, but Kingsley has accidently verbally agreed to the parents and they threatened to go to court if he doesn't do it."

"How long will they be here?"

"I would imagine about a month or two. One will be in the front lawn and one will be inside the castle."

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Other than make sure nothing future happens and wait till they leave, no. So, let us move on. Have you ever heard of the Eques' Trick?"

"The trick to make potions brew faster?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was all fake."

"Oh, it is. There are no known ways of speeding up a potion being brewed without messing up the potion itself, but do you know how the trick is supposed to work?"

"No."

"Then, it appears I have something to teach you." Dumbledore simply replied.

The rest of the week for Lee was filled with massive Alchemy homework from Dumbledore, finishing all his make-up work for Astrology and Herbology, a paper for McGonagall, a few arguments in detention, no signature from Lily, the arrival of the rest of his books, offhanded comments from Lori and Matt, an almost confrontation with Harry Potter, and lots of analyzing of the Aurors. Lee believed Dumbledore and found that none of the Aurors who circled through the rotation had even looked or noticed Lee's presence.

On Sunday afternoon right before detention, Lee opened his diary to find a note from Lucius; _How's Potions class doing? Have you done all of your work? –Uncle L._

 _I haven't been able to get anything good out of her. I'm running into too many walls. Things that used to be open are closed to me. –Lee_

 _Are you giving up on that expedition? –Uncle L._

 _Yes, if you have something for me to do. –Lee_

 _We do. Can you get inside the Gryffindor dormitory and search through Potter's oldest son's mind? –Uncle L._

 _Yeah, I could do that. What am I looking for? –Lee_

 _Anything to do with him training to be an Auror or an Order member. –Uncle L._

 _I can do that. Anything else? –Lee_

 _We learned that Aurors are at Hogwarts. –Uncle L._

 _They're here because a girl was attacked by a wolf cub. Parents got really upset and complained to the Ministry. Dumbledore secretly told me everything and he doesn't like it. They haven't even looked at me or thought of my presence one time all week so I'm not concerned. –Lee_

 _What if they catch on? –Uncle L._

 _Then I'll just Imperious their minds and have them go to a place and tell you to meet there and capture them. You might get something out of them. –Lee_

 _Why don't we just do that? –Uncle L._

 _Too much possibility for attention. I'm on the down low now and I want to stay that way. –Lee_

 _Do you have any information for us? –Uncle L._

 _No. Lily's mind is blocking and is no longer helpful and the professors are all protecting themselves. –Lee_

 _Do you need anything? –Uncle L._

 _Yes. Send me broomstick from mom because I'm on the Quidditch team. –Lee_

 _Why did you join the Quidditch team? –Uncle L._

 _The professors and the students are getting weird because I'm not social and active. This will stop their weary eyes and since I'm Keeper, I can just sit up there and look through the players' minds when they are away from me and have their attention diverted. Finally, my muscles are starting to shrink and I got to look good for the ladies. –Lee_

 _Don't forget that this is a mission. –Uncle L._

 _Don't question me, Uncle. I know what I'm doing. –Lee_

 _When should we talk again? –Uncle L._

 _Two weeks, start off with asking about a girl named Kate. –Lee_

 _Have a great time. Don't forget to wear sunblock at practices –Uncle L._

 _Bye, I love you all. –Lee_

Lee snapped the diary shut and marched right down to Lily's classroom. When he walked in he just walked right over to her desk, wrote a note authorizing Lee to play Quidditch, handed it to her and said, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I bet up your son and lied to you. I'm sorry I said all those bad things about you and other Gryffindors. I'm sorry that I forced you to sit in your office every night. Please sign this and I won't be back."

Lily looked at the form and asked, "You giving up on annoying me?"

"Yes…professor."

"Then apology accepted." Lily remarked as she signed the form and watched Lee walk right out of her office.

She was slightly sad that she didn't have someone to clean her pots and classroom, but she was not going to say no to have her evenings back with her husband and after locking her classroom she hoped in the fireplace and went home to her not expecting husband.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lee made himself invisible as he stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. It was Wednesday night and it was just about 8 o'clock. He knew that he would need several hours to go through Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's mind, so he decided that he would hear the password, go inside their room, and look through their minds while they sleep.

The day had been good for Lee as the professors had heard about Lee's apology and were treating him normally for the first time. Lori and Kate were making lots of comments about empty closets and classrooms and Kate was starting to get sad at Lee repeatedly denying her.

The simple problem is that Lee might be gone tomorrow and he doesn't want to get attached to someone. If he was to get attached, the Order of the Phoenix would learn about it and use it against him. The best choice is to just ignore her, but Kate hates being ignored and for some reason girls get attached to people who ignore them so he didn't know what to do.

All of the sudden, two girls that looked about his age and were Indian looking came up to the picture. They were talking in whispers, but he heard one of the girls tell the picture, "Tumbleweed." The picture in the door nodded and opened the door for the two.

Lee huffed, took of the invisibility charm, made sure the area was clear, and walked up to the door.

"Tumbleweed." He said confidently.

The lady in the door gave Lee a confused expression as she had never seen the boy before but opened up for him.

Lee walked inside and quickly made himself invisible with just a flick of the wand. He looked around the room to see people milling around and made his way silently to the stairwell to the boy's dormitory. He walked up the stairwell to the door that read 5th years and listened inside.

There was no noise so he quickly opened the door and closed it again. There was no one inside so he found a corner of the room and sat down to make himself comfortable as he waited.

4 hours passed and he watched as the 5 boys came in, did homework, talked, and finally all fell asleep. Lee snuck over to Harry's bed, pulled out his wand, and silently said, _"Legitimacy."_

Images of Harry's life started flying through Lee's mind. He watched as Lee saw his parents wave goodbye at Platform 9 ¾. He watched as Harry sat by a clock and waited for his father to come. Harry catching his first Snitch. Harry winning the House Cup. Harry kissing Ginny. Harry sitting in an attic chatting with Ron…

For hours Lee ran through Harry's head. He watched Harry grow up and live his entire life until he found what he was trying to find. The information on the Order was naturally guarded by his mind, but once Lee found it, it was open.

Lee watched as Harry was in different rooms, but the place was unknown. Harry was practicing dueling with Sirius Black. He and Ron were learning more spells from Longbottom. The things Lee was looking for, but nothing that was helpful. There was no name of the place he was at or the actions of the Order. Lee didn't know it at the time, but the oath Harry took just three months prior had made it impossible for Lee to get anything from his mind that gave up the secrets of the Order. Lily hadn't taken the pledge as Dumbledore had instead enforced the learning of Occulmency instead of the pledge years ago.

Lee finished up, sweat rolling down his forehead and his shirt drenched, and looked at his watch. It was about 4 o'clock in the morning so Lee decided to just head back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

He used _Silencio_ on the door so when it opened and closed no-one heard it but remembered to take it off. The picture questioned who was there, but Lee just keep walking. The Hufflepuff picture was upset with Lee for being out but he finally made his way inside and made it to the dormitory.

Lee grabbed his diary and wrote: _Hey, everybody._ _I think Kate likes me._ –Lee

A few minutes passed and finally the words showed up. _Hey, Lee. Are you doing to ask her out? –Uncle L._

 _No, I'm not looking for a relationship. –Lee_

 _That's too bad. –Uncle L._

 _I looked through Harry's mind for 7 hours but there's nothing. He is training to join the Order and maybe the Aurors but they aren't telling him anything about the Order's actions. –Lee_

 _Was there anything useful at all? –Uncle L._

 _No. I do know all about his life, strengths, and weaknesses. That will help me later on when I'm fighting against him, but nothing that can be used immediately. –Lee_

 _Did you get the other one? –Uncle L._

 _I chose not to because everything Harry did, Ron was right by his side. It will just be a risk spending another night in there. –Lee_

 _We have nothing else for you so lay low and gather what you can. The next topic will be about buying you a new owl. –Uncle L._

 _How about we just do that anyway? –Lee_

 _It's expensive to go to Paris, Lee. We have to go. Bye. –Uncle L._

 _See ya. –Lee_


	20. Chapter 19-32

Chapter 19

Early October: Quidditch Tryouts & summary of October and November.

Chapter 20

Game against Slytherin in early December & the next night a Talk with Dumbledore about future

Chapter 22

The following week is about putting hidden recording devices in professor's offices

Chapter 23

While staying for Christmas break talks to Dumbledore about personal things and in mid-January is the Game against Gryffindor

Chapter 24

Late January: Dumbledore tells Potter & Sirius that the threat is over and has the Aurors go home. Lee learns about how Sirius captures dozens of D.E.'s. Diary simple orders Sirius's death.

Chapter 25

Lee poisoning bottle and giving to him. Lily saves him with a bezoar. Lee asks if they are to continue after Sirius freaks out and orders 5 Aurors always present after yelling at Dumbledore and the diary says no.

Chapter 26

Game against Ravenclaw in early March. Uncle Leroy (Lucius using Polyjuice) comes by and secretly tells him the Voldemort has commanded that Lee kill Dumbledore in Hogwarts using his mask where people will see.

Chapter 27

In mid-March: The First Fight

Chapter 28

Lee's 'mom' pulls him out of school. Lee listens to Voldemort talk and then practices with Lucius and Bellatrix.

Chapter 29

At an underground fight club later, trying to get his frustration out, and meets a girl that looks just like Kate.

Chapter 30

Comes back to Hogwarts in early April. Dumbledore thinking to himself what he should do. Lee about to talk to Kate, but she has a boyfriend.

Chapter 31

The following week Lee remembers Voldemort saying it is Lee's choice if he wants to try and kill Dumbledore again. He goes and fights again.

Chapter 32

Lee is underwater in Black Lake after he quickly put gills on himself before blacking out. The mermen protect him because they enjoy watching the two duels. Lee gets back to castle and learns that Lucius had him pulled out of school but didn't know where he was. Lee screams at Voldemort because he doesn't know how to win. Voldemort simply remarks that either he kills Dumbledore or he doesn't come back.


	21. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Lee!" Kate said as she hopped up from the bean bag and hugged me. "Where were you?!"

"My mom took me out the second the fight between Dumbledore and the Death Eater was over." Lee replied as he hugged back.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I was in the Great Hall during the fight and my mother came in the door 2 minutes later and took me out before I could even say a word to you."

"Well, welcome back. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Lee replied with a smile.

Matt whistled and Lori said, "It seems like you two need some personal space." Lee just gave them the middle finger in response. Matt laughed and Lee saw Kate's face blush.

"So," Lee asked, "I take it I have a lot of homework to do."

"You have no idea." Kate replied.

"Mr. Anderson." A woman's voice asked.

Lee turned around to see Professor Sprout standing there and he asked, "Yes?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately." Sprout said with a stern face.

"Of course. I'll just put my stuff away."

"He wants to see you _immediately_." Sprout replied in the same stern face.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Lee replied as he walked around Sprout and out the door. As he walked down the hallway he started to wonder what was about to happen. The first idea that came to mind was that it was about Alchemy but why would that need to be urgent? He was scheduled for class that night so it would be weird if he wanted to speak now. Maybe it was about the fact that Lee never reported coming back until this morning.

Lee had just started walking up the grand staircase when he realized that it may be the fact the Dumbledore knows. It would explain the quick need to talk as he could be worried that Lee will attack one of the students before Dumbledore could get to him. But what would have given it away? Lee has a perfectly good reason for leaving so quickly after the fights and Lee never did anything that revealed himself during the second fight.

Lee strolled down the 5th floor corridor as more ideas ran through his mind. Either this was a trap or it wasn't. It sounds very obvious, but Lee didn't know which one was more likely to happen. The expression on Sprout's face points to a trap along with the immediate need to talk to Dumbledore. However, what would have happened to tip off Dumbledore?

As Lee reached the statue guarding the Headmaster's entrance, he questioned if he should go in but the statue immediately jumped out of the way without even a word. Lee walked up the circular stairwell to the door and readjusted his wand so it was very close in case there was a fight at hand.

Lee opened the door to find Dumbledore casually sitting at his desk. He looked up and said in his sweet voice, "Oh, hello. I heard you came back, Mr. Anderson. Will you be here for the rest of the year?"

"I hope so, Professor." Lee replied.

"Good. Could you please grab that book on the floor and bring it here?" Dumbledore asked. Lee nodded in response and walked over to it. It was just a regular textbook but when he placed his hand on it, he was immediately transported.

Lee stumbled as he landed on the ground and looked around. He watched as Dumbledore Apparated into the grassy field. The field they were in was about the size of a football field and Lee could see only trees and hills in all directions.

"What just happened?" Lee asked.

"You touched a portkey which brought you to an isolated part of Northern Ireland."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Lee stand up. Dumbledore had lost all of his playful expression and now was very serious in the face.

"Why did you take me here?"

"I wanted our last battle to be somewhere with no eyes watching us."

"Our last battle?" Lee asked, realizing that Dumbledore knew.

"Yes, our last battle."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I've always known."

"That's impossible."

"I've known for years that Voldemort had been training a child. Then you came along to Hogwarts with a past that seemed to come out of nowhere and parents that no one had ever heard of. You go and show your superior skills in the classroom and your flagrante hatred of Order members and Gryffindor house. You love Alchemy and have an obsession with fire. It was very easy to connect you to the mysterious Dark Prince and the boy Voldemort was training."

"Why didn't you arrest me?"

"I wanted to show you your mistakes and let you repent."

"But I didn't."

"No, no you didn't. Instead you worked right under my nose and spied for your cause. I tried to help you, but then one day I went up to the Astronomy tower to meet with an individual and a masked man tried to kill me."

"And you let me back into your castle?"

"Yes. I was sure that your loss would show you that you aren't invincible but you came up to me in the Herbology gardens and tried killing me again."

"But two was enough chances for me?"

"Yes. I now see that you being at the castle is only a danger to the fellow students. So when you arrived, I have Professor Sprout go and have you come to my office."

"So, you want to battle?"

"It will be our last battle."

"Yes it will, old man, because you aren't leaving here alive." Lee replied as he quickly covered the area in fire. Dumbledore quickly started dousing the fire but Lee made the ground start shaking like an earthquake. Dumbledore had vines pop out of the ground to grab at Lee. Lee went into ghost form and started making the fire rise up in the air.

In just seconds, fire was blocking out the sun like a cloud and Lee used it to actual rain fire. Dumbledore quickly put a shield around him but Lee used this to make the flames heat up the earth around the shield. Dumbledore cooled his little bubble that was starting to burn up from the heat and amazed Lee as he cast a spell that froze the whole area. Lee had never seen an ice spell be able to work against Fiendfyre.

Lee again created a dome of fire and had dragons made of fire fly at Dumbledore. As Dumbledore destroyed the dragons, Lee sent killing curse after killing curse at Dumbledore. It seemed like Lee was going to get him but Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared 50 yards away where he sent his own spells at Lee.

Lee avoided what he could and sent explosive spells at Dumbledore's feet. Dumbledore had the earth fly up and guard him like a wall. Lee flew around the wall and caused his fire to converge on Dumbledore. Dumbledore went into ghost form himself and started covering the whole area in ice.

Lee used his fire to burn up any shields Dumbledore was making but all of the sudden Dumbledore sent a spell that Lee didn't see and hit him in the leg. Lee crashed into the ground and had the earth swallow him up.

Lee moved around under the earth as he quickly nursed his leg. He popped up out of the earth and created fire again the flying at Dumbledore like bullets from a machine gun. Dumbledore, who was back in human form, simply created a shield and started sending yellow spells at Lee.

He avoided what he could and caused the earth to shake once more. However, Dumbledore stopped it with just a simple flick of the wand and one of the yellow spells he was sending hit Lee in the stomach.


	22. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Lee fell back and landed on his back. He felt his whole body lose feeling and laid there as if he was in a coma. He wasn't even able to move his eyes as he watched Dumbledore walk over to him.

Dumbledore took the wand from Lee's hand and wrapped Lee up in ropes before letting him get feeling back into his body.

"Kill me." Lee asked, as he looked at Dumbledore's outstretched wand.

"You know I will not do that." Dumbledore simply replied, not even breathing heavily.

"Just get off your high-horse and do it Dumbledore. You and I know that you're no better than me or father. Were all selfish killers." Lee replied.

"I may be selfish, but I am not a killer."

"Shut the fuck up and kill me already. It's not that difficult of a request to grant."

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Why are you so ready to die? Why don't you ask for redemption? You know that I would offer it to you."

"Because I deserve none, Albus. I am a murderer, nothing more."

"But you are just a child."

"Who cares? There is no age restriction on killing. You just point a wand and say some magic words. Something that you'll be doing here soon."

"We can help you, Lee. We can hide you. I promise that no one will ever find you and harm you again." Dumbledore proposed.

"What?" Lee replied with a sarcastic laugh. "You think I'm a coward who will run away from his problems? No, Albus, I am no coward. I have myself a very important date with Death. I am ready to meet him and accept my eternal punishment."

"You believe in a figure called Death?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just kill me already."

"Answer my question."

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Lee asked but continued. "Fine, yes, I believe in a being named Death who punishes those who hurt others in our world."

"What about the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"The thing about three brothers meeting Death?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Do you believe in the resurrection stone, the invisibility cloak, and the elder wand?"

"Albus, you are really losing it if you think that story is true." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"You don't believe in the three objects"

"There's obviously no stone that brings back the dead. The trip to the other side is one way."

"What about the cloak?"

"Sure, why not. You can buy one in Knockturn Alley if you want to."

"How about the elder wand?" Dumbledore askes with great intrigue.

Lee chuckled at the old man and said, "So you're the one who inspired father about that thing."

"What do you mean?

"For years he always mumbled about the great elder wand and the incredible power it holds. I couldn't even tell you how many times I heard him explain the path of the Elder Wand."

"Did he ever get close to finding who held it last?"

"Obviously not. If he had he would have sent me to kill them, brought back the wand, and then he would have just walked right up to Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic and killed every person who stood in his way." Lee explained.

Dumbledore stared into the boys eyes for a few more seconds. His arm had stopped bleeding, but his shirt and pants were covered in his blood and his eyes showed the amount of energy he had spent in the battle. "What would you be willing to do to have the elder wand?"

"Holy shit, Albus. Just kill me. You're already got your wand pointed at me. Just say the words _Avada Kadavra, Diffindo, Explosio, Sectumsempra, Blationa, Tralemon,_ or fucking anything. It's all I ask. Just let me die and meet my fate." Lee begged.

"I will not kill you, Lee."

"Fine. Then take me to someone who will." Lee told him.

"There is no one who would kill you. The order will never lay a hand on you if I tell them. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will just welcome you back. There is no one that will grant your request."

"Really?" Lee said with a laugh. "Then give me a trial. Let's see if the Wizengamot will authorize my death."

"Why them? You know that I am the head of the Wizengamot and that they would never execute a child."

Lee laughed again and said, "We'll see about that. Just take me to them and bring your Pensieve."

"What if they don't grant you your wish?"

"If those idiots don't kill me after they see what I've done, then…I don't even know."

"I'm make you a deal. I'll make sure that you get a trial with the full Wizengamot present, if you make an unbreakable vow."

"What's the unbreakable vow?"

"I have a job that will soon come open. If you are not given the death penalty or the Dementor's Kiss by the Wizengamot, then you must take this job and hold it till you die."

"So either I die, or I take a job where I'll probably be forced to fight against my father."

"No. You will not be forced to attack a Death Eater or turn against your father."

"What's the job?"

"You will be protecting innocent children. That is all I will tell you."

"How about you just repeat after me, _Avada Kedavra_. Okay, just it. It's as simple as that."

"It's a great deal for you, Lee. You will get your trial, and even if they don't grant you your wish then you get to spend the rest of your life protecting innocent children. You'll almost never have to interact with the Ministry and have power to do anything you want. What do you say?"

Lee just nodded his head and said, "You love making things difficult, don't you."


	23. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The two arrived back in the office where Dumbledore created a trial to happen that night for the Dark Prince. Dumbledore had even made himself the prosecutor and attorney. Lee just stayed in the room for the rest of the day and gathered up all of his memories that he wanted to show the council through the Pensieve just as Dumbledore had thought up of using. The trip to the Ministry went without problem and Lee and Dumbledore walked down to the chambers without any problems occurring.

The chamber room was oval shaped with horseshoe seating with two tables in the center. The whole room was absolutely packed with every Wizengamot member, all the Hogwarts professors, the Aurors, and the Order members. Lee took a seat at one of the table by himself as the other one sat Albus. He was in a dark blue robe and his Pensieve laid on his table beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore stood up and announced. "As you know, I have been appointed the Chief Warlock of this Wizengamot council. However, since I am in direct relation with the trial as the representative of Mr. Anderson, I have excused my vote from this trial and have let Mr. Minister of Magic take over for me. I did chose to nominate myself as the prosecution today. Thank you."

The whole room gave a nice applaud for him and Lee just looked around. He recognized many of them but some were strange to him.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. We just have a few questions for you." Kingsley asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is your name?"

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"What name were you born with?"

"No idea. My muggle mother just dropped me off at an orphanage when I was two days old."

"Did the hospital in which you were born report your name?"

"I don't know if I was born in a hospital."

"What name did the orphanage give you?"

"Scott."

"A last name?"

"Nah."

"Did you carry any other names?"

"Yeah. Lord Voldemort named me the Dark Prince and when I was enrolled at Hogwarts I used the name Lee Anderson."

"When were you born?"

"No idea."

"But you remarked that you were dropped off at the orphanage when you were 2 days old."

"Yeah, but they didn't mark when I got there."

"What day do you use as your birthday?"

"December 25th. Lord Voldemort gave it to me to signify my importance to the world and it's also this guy named Jesus' birthday. You've probably heard of him."

"Do you know why you are here today?"

"It's probably because I've killed a couple people…Well, more than a couple."

"Are you admitting you are guilty of these murders?"

"Can I just show you the memories? I'm not one for talking and I really want to show old fart over here my past. I think you'll like it Albus."

"Mr. Dumbledore. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes, Minister. Lee, did you bring the memories you wish to show us?"

"Yup." Lee replied, grabbing a potion bottle about the size soda can full of memories.

"All of them?" Kingsley asked. "That will take days."

"Nah, maybe just a couple of hours. You ready Albus?"

"Is there any violence in them?" Dumbledore smartly asked.

"Duh. It's mostly me torturing and killing people."

"Then I propose that the viewing be reserved for only primer members." Dumbledore asked Kingsley.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lee asked allowed.

"Motion approved. Will all of the primer members of the Anderson trial please move to courtroom 4?"

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"Follow me." Dumbledore replied. Lee just shrugged his shoulders and followed.

They arrived in the courtroom and Lee waited for the people to shuffle in but after he, Dumbledore, Kingsley, James Potter, and Sirius Black entered the doors were closed and magically locked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lee asked. "You are one sneaky bastard."

"I will take that as a complement. Memories please."

"Are they all coming along?" Lee said, handing the memories to Dumbledore.

"No. It will just be us two. The rest will be watching from the outside of the Pensieve."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. I'm going to get my wish after they watch my past." Lee replied with a smile and placed his head in the bowl and felt himself immerse in the first memory.


	24. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Alright, Lee replied as the world around him and Dumbledore started developing. "Welcome to memory numero uno, the day I was adopted."

 _Lee saw the younger version of himself as he was playing with Legos. All of the sudden, the orphanage director told the boy, "There is someone here to meet you."_

" _Who?" Lee asked._

" _He's a possible adopter, so be on your best behavior." She replied as she walked out of the room with the young boy._

 _She pulled the boy in front of Lucius and said, "This is Scott. Say hi, Scott."_

 _The boy, who was 6 years old, dressed in rags, dirt on his face, and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a week or two, looked up at Lucius and whispered 'hello'._

" _I wish to speak with the child in private." Lucius said forcefully to the director, without looking away from the boy's face. The director was taken back by Lucius' tone and simply nodded before walking down the hall and around the corner._

 _Lucius kneeled down and looked over the boy. The boy was skinny but slightly tall for his age. Scott, as she called him, had black hair that was un-keep, average white skin with dirt and grime stains on his arms, and the only truly interesting characteristic of the child was that his eyes were such a dark blue color, that they were almost black and nearly blended right in with his pupils._

 _The boy wasn't shaking or scared as Lucius took out his wand and performed the Incantem Coremen charm on the child. Scott, a name that the boy hated and never used, simply watched the man with a confused expression as the man said the strange words while moving the pointed stick. The end of Lucius' stick light up a bright yellow color in response to analyzing the boy._

 _Lucius simply huffed, put his wand away, and looked at the child for some time before telling him, "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I will be adopting you. However, you will not be living with me, instead you shall be living with my master. He is not a man to be messed with, and any intolerance will result in pain for you. But, if you listen to him, follow his rules, and do as he says without the slightest hesitation, then I can promise you that one day you will be very powerful, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and be able to control anything, buy anything, and have power over all those who have abused and bullied you. It will be a tough road with many problems, injuries, misdeeds, challenges, and hardships, but in the end you would be a hero for your actions and will be remained throughout history as a savior of the wizarding world."_

 _The boy just looked at the man for a few seconds and said, "What?", as he had understood barely any of the words Lucius used._

 _Lucius just shook his head and said to the boy very slowly, "Do you want to get away from these people who abuse you?"_

 _The boy looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking at Lucius and saying, "Yes."_

" _Would you do everything in your power to make sure that no-one is hurt like you have been hurt?"_

" _Yes." The boy replied._

" _And do you want to be strong, powerful, rich, and a hero?"_

" _Yes." The boy said almost immediately._

" _Then come with me, and you shall have all of those things."_

 _The boy was very confused and bewildered at the gentleman in front of him, but for some reason his gut gave him the go-ahead signal and the boy simply nodded and followed the man towards the front door._

 _Lucius wasn't completely sure that this was the child who Voldemort would except as his 'son', but he imagined he could be a great servant to the dark lord one day. He was just about to walk out the front doors of the orphanage with the boy at his heels when the director came up to him and started to ask him what he's doing, but Lucius simply waved his wand and muttered a spell._

 _The boy watched as the woman's eyes went wide and as she turned around, walked over to the front desk, and deleted everything in the records about Scott or Lucius' visit. When the pair walked to the street, he held out his arm and the boy grabbed hold of Lucius' arm right before they Disapparated to the castle and future home of the boy._

"Do you believe that he lied to you?" Dumbledore asked Lee as the second memory formed around them.

"No. They have given me the chance to protect the innocent. Unfortunately I have failed and now I will die because of my dream."

"I share the same dream, Lee."

"Shut up, Albus, and pay attention." Lee aggressively replied.

" _It will feel better after you do it a couple times." Lucius told the boy as he threw up multiple times in the grass after they Apparated onto the front lawn of Riddle Castle._

 _The boy, after wiping his month with his shirt sleeve, looked around at the massive castle, towers, walls, and large un-keep lawn around him. He turned and looked at the man who had 'adopted' him, but in his place was the real form of Lucius Malfoy._

" _Who…who are you? Where am I? What happened?" The boy said, his heart starting to fly in his chest._

 _Lucius looked at the boy frantically look around and said, "I am the man you had meet, I had simply changed my appearance due to Polyjuice Potion. To answer you other questions, we are in Hawthorne, Scotland. This is the old castle of Peter III, but it is now the home of the Dark Lord. What we just did was Disapparate, which is basically travelling at the speed of light with the help of magic. It is something that you will be able to do one day, but for now you will just have to get used to it."_

 _The boy didn't understand most of what Lucius had said, but he just keep his mouth shut, like the people at the orphanage told him to do, and followed Lucius down the dirt path and through the front doors. Inside, the walls were empty, there was no sign of life, spider webs lined the walls, and the only light was the sunlight that managed to filter in through the stained windows._

 _Lucius led the boy into the center of the castle, and knocked on the oak doors while the boy looked around the room, trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. After hearing the Dark Lord say, 'Enter', Lucius opened the door to the chamber and walked into the room. He automatically kneeled before Voldemort, and watched the boy look from him to the Dark Lord twice before realizing that he should kneel to._

 _Voldemort analyzed the boy's mind for a full minute before speaking, "Lucius, there is a bedroom on the second-floor that was cleaned by Bellatrix. Take the boy there and get him settled. Afterwards, purchase items for the boy to train with, dark arts books, and all the books that the boy will need to become an accomplished wizard._

" _Finally, go to Ollivander in Diagon Alley and force him to craft a wand that is made with these Thestral tail hairs and yew wood that is 13 ½ inches long." Voldemort said, as he waved his wand and made a small stack of hairs and a board of yew wood appear on the floor at Lucius' feet, "Tomorrow morning you will go to the Ministry and have all of the boy's records and trackers removed and deleted before coming here and start teaching the boy. You have done well providing me a…son."_

The world feel away and Lee said, "So, that was when I was accepted. The next few days were me learning and practicing. Nothing to exciting so I just skipped to when I was 12 and had my first two kills."

 _The prince slowly walked up a flight of stairs with Bellatrix looking around on the bottom floor. He took a step onto the marble floor and looked down the hallway with 4 doors. The two to his left were open and dark, while the one on the end and to his right were closed._

 _The prince slowly sneaked into the open rooms and looked through them. The first was some kind of exercise room and help nothing important but the second was an office where the prince found two computers, a briefcase and a lot of paperwork. He nonverbally shrunk all of the things and slipped them into one of his pockets. Voldemort and Lucius had forced the boy to master nonverbal incantations when he was 9 and since then, he barely ever says any incantations except for show._

 _When he made his way back into the hallway, Bellatrix was there too, and he motioned her to check the side room while he checked the end room._

 _He slipped towards the door and slowly opened it up. The room was a bedroom, and a couple was sleeping on the bed. He took 3 steps into the room, and then came a loud dropping sound from the room Bellatrix was in._

 _The husband shot up from the bed, and within a half-a-second, the prince lifted his wand, made an 'X' shape, and watched as a green ball of light flew from the end of his wand and hit the husband in the center of the chest._

 _As his body feel to the bed, his wife hopped up in horror, and another ball of green light hit the woman's shoulder before she could scream._

 _The house was silent for a few seconds before Bellatrix walked, normally and not stealthy, over to him and congratulated him. The prince looked at the two bodies that were lifeless because of him, and his stomach felt upset. He wasn't sent here to kill them, but he just sent the killing curses when his senses activated just as the Dark Lord had taught him to do._

"Not to exciting." Lee stated aloud. "Here's when I went on my first assassination mission alone."

 _The first assassination mission he went alone on was to get a wizard who was taking the law into his own hands and capturing known Death Eaters. The prince found him on his morning jog and started running behind him._

 _The prince never knew why, but he wanted to toy with the man, so he ran quicker than the wizard and forced to wizard to show he's faster than this 13 year old teen. After running a few blocks down and turning a corner into a part of town that wasn't very lively, the prince stopped and pretended to be out of breath._

 _The wizard came up beside him and started taunting him, so the prince just pulled out his wand, put it under the wizard's chin, smiled to taunt the wizard, and muttered the killing curse._

"I was going to show you my first torturing, but it's not very exciting so I'm going to skip it and give you the summary. There was this ministry personal that Bellatrix brought to the dungeons. He didn't have any information, but Father simply wanted me to understand how to torture to get information. I started to feel uncomfortable as I used the Cruciatus curse over and over; but after a half-hour it became normal. But I eventually moved onto just using the Fiendfyre curse and burning their body slowly.

"Here, is actually the first time that I truly thought I was going to die. I was in a battle in France, raiding a building with two other Death Eaters. Unfortunately, the Ministry police knew we were coming and 12 wizard cops surrounded us."

 _The two Death Eaters immediately surrendered, but the prince took cover behind a desk and shot three killing curses and got two of them. The cops started hitting hard, but in the explosions the prince managed to move around the edge of the room and get behind the cops._

 _Thanks to his nonverbal incantations, he managed to take down the 4 cops in the back without anyone noticing before sending two explosion spells at the legs of the other cops. The Dark Lord had taught his son to always kill when he was in danger because he was more important to the cause than 10 random wizards, and the cause was more important than anything, so the prince automatically went around the room and used the killing curse on every cop._

 _The two Death Eaters just watched in amazement at the prince. When they started to speak, the prince just told them they need to hurry. He let the two Death Eaters get ahead of him, and sent killing curses that hit their backs._

 _When he got back to the castle and told the Dark Lord what had happened, he congratulated his son of taking down the cops and killing off the two 'cowards'. In reality, he only killed the two Death Eaters because he didn't want them to start talking about him because keeping himself a secret is one of the Dark Lord's rules._

"Have you ever regretted killing a person?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes." Lee replied. "Just one, and you're about to see it."

 _Lee opened up a bedroom door. Inside a little girl, only 8 years old, sat up in her bed. Lee instantly send a green ball of light at her and she landed back in her bed._

"Why did you kill her?" Dumbledore asked him.

"She would have screamed. The scream would have alerted her parents and I would have had to kill them also. Killing her saved to innocent lives. Now, here's some other stuff."


	25. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Lee then proceeded to show Dumbledore memory after memory of him killing, torturing, or just hurting people. Dumbledore just watched in silence as Lee cut down wizard cops, wizards, and muggles for various reasons and in various situations. After that he and Dumbledore reappeared back in the room.

James and Sirius looked like they were ready to squeeze the life right out of Lee but Dumbledore just asked, "You kill the innocent, to protect the innocent?"

"Yes. You may tell everyone that we just kill for fun but there wasn't a single murder that you saw that wasn't justified…except for the ones that were for me to just practice killing and torturing people."

"But you didn't need to kill those people."

"Death is the only permeant solution."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Any other questions before they kill me?"

"What was the point of showing me all those actions that you did?"

"I wanted you to see what I truly am. I wanted you to see how we are different. You do nothing and expect the world to be perfect. I do something to make the world perfect. That's the difference. I want this to teach you to do instead of just talk. I'm totally fine with you doing what you want to, but do it in a way that it gets done. Stop walking around with your hands raised. If you want the world to be equal and free, then fucking do it, Albus. Go and get your hands dirty and accomplish what you want to accomplish."

"Would you help me accomplish my dream?"

"Only if you actually went ahead and did something to help the world instead of sitting back and watching."

"I haven't forgotten our deal."

"Good. My life literally depends on it."

"Very funny." Dumbledore replied as he led Lee back to the council room.

Kingsley told the council members everything that he saw and the people seemed for sure to want to give Lee the death sentence. However, Dumbledore got up to do his speech and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, what you see in front of you is two individuals.

"One of us is on trial today. One of us has murdered innocent people. One of us has tortured innocent people. One of us has taken the life of a little girl. Both of us believe in our ideals deeply, but only one of us is strong enough to do what is necessary.

"I am weak. I am old. I do not carry the conviction to do what is needed. Perhaps that is a good thing, but the world is not the place that I wish it to be and I believe that is my fault. I have failed in my ideals. I wanted a world where everyone is free and equal, but all I do is talk. Lee taught me that.

"Lee is Voldemort's adopted son. He was dropped off at an orphanage at just 2 days old. He grew up in an orphanage where he was beat and taunted by his fellow peers. He grew up in a way that none of us did. Then a man came to him and told him that he can have anything he wants. He can be powerful, rich, and be loved. That little boy followed him."

Lee jumped up, realizing that Dumbledore was trying to get the council to feel sympathetic and not punish him, "Albus! Don't you dare -".

However, Kingsley shot a Silencio spell at Lee and told him, "Please do not interrupt Mr. Dumbledore."

Lee tried to scream over the spell but an Auror member forced him into his seat and Dumbledore continued, "This boy was brought to a castle where he was confronted with the darkest sorcerer of our history. He was forced by Lord Voldemort to learn how to hurt, torture, and murder others in order to get what he wants. And do you know what would have happened if he didn't cooperate? He would have been tortured himself by the hands of Voldemort.

"Yes, he is a murderer, but he was forced to be. He didn't grow up to have the chance to be anything else. He had no choice to be anything but that. Trials are supposed to be judged by the person's peers, but none of us are his peers. There is no one on this earth other than him that has had to do what he has done. No one has grown up in a castle with Lord Voldemort. I do not know what Lee would have been if he wasn't left on that doorstep of the orphanage at the tender age of just two day old. He could have been a lawyer, a doctor, an Auror, or he could have been right where he is now. But I don't believe he would be here.

"I taught him Alchemy for 6 months, and I can tell you that the real Lee Anderson is not the one that is not on trial. I have seen the real Lee Anderson sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Talking to his friends Kate Rimmons, Matt Clearwater, and Lori Seethes. I remember seeing him flirt with Kate, help Matt on his Transfiguration work, and tell Lori everything is going to be okay when she felt bad. If you ask Hermione Granger about him, she'll tell you about a boy who talked to here, made her smile, and was a good friend that she could always talk to. She'll tell you that she could always find him in the Library.

"Our Potions professor, Lily Potter, could tell you how Lee was always on time to every detention he served with her. She'll tell you how he never asked for less detention. He accepted his punishment and promised to pay back his crime. His crime by the way, was just being a smart mouth. Just like Sirius Black or James Potter was in their time. He accepted his punishment and never let Lily Potter ever shorten his punishment because he wanted to pay his way to safety.

"That is the real Lee Anderson. Not the murderer or the son of Lord Voldemort. I am the prosecution for this trial, but I cannot justify death for Lee. He is just a boy who was forced to be Voldemort's pawn and when he went to Hogwarts, he was allowed to be the real self and he was a good person with morals, ethics, friends, convictions, and someone who many people at Hogwarts are thinking about right now as they haven't seen him all day." Dumbledore finished.

A woman on the left side said aloud, "But he attacked you twice at Hogwarts."

"Yes, but that was because he was commanded to. Lee will never tell you this, because he can't. He was forced to take an Unbreakable Vow to do every order that Voldemort gives him. Voldemort ordered him to kill me, and he had to or he would have died. Nothing you have heard today that Lee has done was done by himself. Every, single, action, was an order from Lord Voldemort."

"It is true." Kingsley remarked. "Everything I saw that Lee did was commanded by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lee never hurt a single person, wizard or muggle, if he wasn't commanded to by Voldemort."

A man on the right side remarked, "But if we let him go, then he'll just continue to obey his master."

"No, Mr. Holloway, he will not. As you see, this morning Lee arrived back at Hogwarts. I was worried he was under orders to hurt students by Voldemort so I had him come to my office where I took him to a field in Northern Scotland. I told him that I knew the truth and we battled one more time. He almost defeated me, but his conviction let up for just a half a second and was able to stun him before his superior skills defeated me." Dumbledore stated. He was exaggerating the truth to paint Lee in a light where he is a very powerful wizard who can be used by the Ministry to fight against Voldemort.

Dumbledore continued and said, "He begged for me to kill him, as he was told by Voldemort that if he failed to kill me then he was just going to kill Lee himself. I didn't kill him, and he asked for a trial instead. That is why we are here, he asked for this trial. He believes that he needs to be punished for his actions. Even though he was forced to commit those terrible actions, they were his doing and he feels he must face the punishment. That is the absolute truth, ladies and gentlemen.

"A boy, just 16 years old, who feels he must repent. This is a greater man than me. He is stronger than me in more ways than one. He does not deserve to die at the trial he requested. He is a good person with a heart that has been corrupted more than any politician in history. Now, the part you will be most interested in hearing.

"I did not just give him this trial, I had him make a deal with me. I told him that if he was not giving the Kiss at this trial, then he would have to take a job protecting innocent children. He quickly agreed. Do you see? He took the deal immediately. Not because of the trial, but because it's a win-win for him. Either he gets to be face the punishment he deserves, something not a single one of us is strong enough to face with courage, or he gets to do something where he protects innocent children. Minister, what is Lee's main ideal?"

"He wants to make the world safe for the innocent. He repeatedly explained how he wanted to make the world where the innocent were never hurt by those who had power and those who did hurt the innocent were hurt to the extent where they never hurt the innocent again. Very similar to the platform that I ran when I ran to be your Minister of Magic and won."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore asked. "What about you?"

"He was an innocent boy who was abused his whole life by those with power and now his whole philosophy is about protecting the innocent. At first I thought that he deserved death, but now I see he is just an abused boy who has been forced into something he's not." James responded. The things he said were lies in his eyes, but he could tell that Dumbledore did not want to kill the boy even if he does deserve it.

"I believe I will rest my case." Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"We will commence our vote. All those in favor of the Dementor's Kiss, raise your wand hand. Okay, about 10. All those in favor of no Kiss. Overwhelming majority. All those in favor of no punishment. Slight majority. Very well. Lee Anderson, you are hereby found not guilty on all crimes committed prior to this date and time. You may return to Hogwarts immediately or converse with the members. I bid you all a good night." Kingsley remarked with a slamming of his gavel.


	26. Chapter 38 to END

Chapter 38

Lee felt the Auror let go of him and the Silencio charm be taken off of him. He sat there in silence, listening to the people move around him. He had lost. Dumbledore had gone and convinced them all of lies. Lee wasn't commanded to kill so many of them. He wasn't commanded to steal that girl from the bar just two months ago. He wasn't forced to make an unbreakable vow with Voldemort. He isn't forced to do every one of Voldemort's orders, as he has chosen many times to give them to other Death Eaters.

But that doesn't matter, because it's over. Dumbledore has won. He even used Kingsley and Potter against him. Lee never got a single chance to reply. Dumbledore wiped the floor with Lee and easily came out on top. He even had this whole thing already thought out….Lee has lost…

I guess it's partially true though. He did be his true self at Hogwarts. He did choose to face his punishment. He was ordered to kill those people. He wouldn't have attacked Dumbledore if Voldemort hadn't ordered him. He wouldn't have been here if Lucius hadn't found him. Lee never would have become the monster he is today without the constant hand of Voldemort hanging above him.

It was the first time in many, many years. Lee didn't even realize how odd it felt to cry. He just stared blankly as he felt the tears crawl down his cheeks. He really was just an innocent boy who was forced to do what he did. That's why he does everything he can to protect the innocent from the powerful. He's the innocent and Voldemort is the powerful.

He is just a boy…

He's nothing….

He's just a pawn…

Nothing more…

He's no knight, as Father said…

He's only a puppet with Voldemort's hand sticking up his ass…

Lee felt people start to walk around him but he just cried. It was hard to accept, but it was true. He is nothing. He's a puppet and a pawn.

"Lee." Dumbledore said.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know, and I understand. But I couldn't kill you."

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you. I was happy and I asked you for death, but instead you fucking hurt me. I ask for one simple thing, but instead you decide to fucking destroy me."

"Let's get back to Hogwarts."

"Where's my wand?"

"In my office."

"Good."

"Lee, you made a promise to me."

"And you made a promise to me."

"I gave you your trial."

"No, you gave me a fake trial. There was no way I could win. You gave me a shitty hand on purpose. I give you my word and you use me. Go fuck yourself."

"Do you want to know what your new job is?"

"No. I don't want to hear another fucking word come out of your mouth."

"Let's go back to my office." Dumbledore said and he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder and they Disapparated back to the Headmaster's office.

Lee fell right to the ground and Dumbledore went to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a roll of parchment. He brought it over to Lee and told him, sign at the bottom and I'll leave."

"What's this?"

"You're new job." Dumbledore replied. Lee grabbed the quill and signed without even looking at the form.

The second the quill left the parchment, Lee felt a wave of magic roll over him. He jumped up and looked around. The whole room was brighter. The fireplace roared brighter. The whole place was brighter. The walls were…happy? What the fuck? He felt…he felt the room. He felt the staircase. He felt the whole fucking castle. He couldn't tell where people were, but he felt the castle…living. No…that's not possible.

"You…Did I just?" Lee stumbled out.

"Congratulations, Lee Anderson. Or should I say, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Chapter 39

"You showed me that I am all just talk, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts needs to be a doer. You, Lee, are a doer. It may be wrong for me to do this, but I needed a replacement. I am getting old and get tired these days. I wanted someone who would protect the students as best as they can. You can. There is no one in this world that can hurt you. You are far more powerful than either I or Voldemort. You are the best candidate for the job. I know that you will do what is necessary to protect the kids. You don't have to accept my ideals. You're ideals are fine and you don't have to be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. All you have to do is protect the students who go to your school. You can go and let the Death Eaters in the front gates, but do you believe they will be the best hosts for the students? You've lived with them, will they hurt the children here or help them? I do not know, but you do."

Next chapter: Lee just jokes about it but dum is serious. Lee questions why he is now dum. Dum tells him he can still finish school as headmaster. Lee just keeps asking why he would do that. Dum explains that the headmasters most important job is protecting the students, and no one in the world will do a better job of protecting the students. Lee asks what will happen when parents find out that vold son is now headmaster. Dum repied that he might have to meet many parents but that's just part of the job. Dum assures him that he is only headmaster, and he does not have to talk to or acnologe the existence of the order of phonix. He will have to work with the professors but they will never speak about the order if you they are told. Lee asks why he wont just take all this info to vold. Because dum knows that he will come here and attack and now that lee is headmaster, would he want to hurt the students. Lee slowly comes to grips that he is headmaster and lets go of the death eaters, but reiderates many times that he will never help the order or the ministry. Dum simply replies that all he has to do is keep the school safe.


End file.
